Elfling
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Akihito and the gang are little kids for some time. It's mature for future chapters. A mute Akihito. Future Lemons (when they are older) Fluff Sammy style, some angst, Au- Elementary, Middle and High School. Nyctophobia, PTSD, Panic Attacks. Bunny Ears & bunny tails, Virgin Akihito & Asami. Sudou, Kuroda, Sakazaki, Tao, Fei, Yoh, Mikhail, & Yuri, surprise pairing. OOCness. Mpreg
1. Mine

Golden eyes roamed the crying boy before them. The owner of the golden eyes was torn between enjoing the sight of the crying boy, he was really cute when he cried and wanting to hurt the one who had made him cry. He was the only one who should be able to make the tiny blond cry. He knelt beside the boy and placed a soothing hand on the tiny shoulder. "Hey why are you crying?" The boy turned to look at him with the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, full of tears. Those eyes took a hold of him and made them their captive. The boy's bottom lip poked out and trembled as the tears continued to fall. He was utterly adorable. "Why are you crying?" The little blond pointed to the ground before him. The poor boy's lunch was laying there. Someone had taken it, threw it onto the ground and stomped on it. Anger flooded his veins. He was not one to suffer bulling to anyone but especially not to one who was so precious and young.

"Who did this?" The boy shrugged his small delicate shoulders and shook his head. The little boy drew his knees tight to his chest and hugged them tightly as he looked up at the older boy. A gentle hand reached out and cupped a soft chubby cheek. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you knew?" The boy nodded. "Is this your first day?" A again a nod. The older boy stood and held out a hand to the tiny little blond. Hesitantly the little boy took it. The walked over to the edge of the lake and settled onto the blanket that had been laid out by two other boys. One was kinda chunky, not in a fat kinda way but in build that would lend itself to large muscles one day. He towered over all the other boys already and had blond hair that was darker then the crying boy's. The other was tall as well. He was bulky as well but in far leaner way then the other boy. He wore a pair of glasses with rim that was as thin as wire.

The golden eyed boy gestured to the tiny blond. "Kei, Kazumi, this is..." The blond pointed to the little bunny shaped name tag attached to his tunic. The older boy smiled. "Kei, Kazumi, this is Takaba Akihito. Today is his first day here. He will be joining us for lunch today and everyday afterwards. Akihito this is Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. My best friends and most trusted persons." The other two boys welcomed the young blond warmly and his tiny chubby cheeks flushed a cute pink color. Never letting go of the golden eyed boy's hand, Akihito sat and took whatever was handed to him. Kei found himself grateful that his intuition had the foresight to tell him that they would need extra food today. At first Akihito was hesitant, as if he expected it to be snatched from his little hands and mouth.

A dark brow raised at the sight of the cartons of chocolate milk. None of them drank the sweet stuff. Kei simply shrugged and handed it to little Akihito. Akihito took the milk happily and drank it in no time. When Kei handed him another, the boy took it with great enthusiasm.

A tug on his hand had him looking down at the small blond. Akihito pointed at his bunny name tag then up at him. "You want to know my name?" Akihito nodded. "I am Asami Ryuichi but you can call me Ryu."

After the food was gone the boys played a few games before diving into the water. Akihito stayed to the shallows were the water went no hire then his delicate ankles. Having decided that he wanted Akihito to join them in the deeper water, Asami set about teaching the boy how to swim. Akihito giggled and splashed but didn't make much headway in to being able to swim. When the bell rang, the boys climbed from the water and dressed for their return to class.

* * *

 _ **Asami & Akihito sitting in a tree.**_

* * *

"Takaba Akihito, age three. Orphan. No known relatives of any sort are known. He was left on the doorstep of the school and has been a ward of the School ever since. He just entered school this year after turning three like ever other Elf. His grades so far are straight A's. None of the teachers complain about him except for his lack of speech. Where most children never remain quiet, the boy never says a single word. Many believe that he may have a mental deformity but no proof of this has been discovered. Others are saying that it is because he does not have an Element."

Dark brows raised at that information. All Elves had an Element. It gave them strength and health. An Elf without an Element would perish.

Kei and Kazumi left Asami to his thoughts. They too were concerned about their new little friend. There were six Elements; Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Dark and Sun. Each Element gave strength and life. To have no Element was to parish. Earth was the most common Element. Earth Elves were steady and strong. Loyal and true. Kazumi was an Earth Elf. Water was the second most common. Water Elves were swift and ever changing. Most lived the life of a gypsy, never staying in one place, always on the move. The third most common were the Air Elves. Wise and unyielding, Air Elves immersed themselves in books and knowledge. Kei was most happy with his Air Element. Fire Elves were often short tempered with passions that ran deep. Passionate they were. They burned everything in their path should the one they care for be in danger or harmed. Fire Elves were extremely rare. Asami Ryuichi was the first Fire Elf to be born in over a hundred years. Dark Elves were not uncommon. In fact they were more common then one wished. Unlike the other five Elements, Dark was not one an Elf was born with. NO, Dark Elves were the ones who turned their backs on the Elements they were born with. They turned to the evil that existed in this world. They thrived on evil and spread despair wherever they went.

The last of the six Elements and the most rare was the Sun Element. Sun Elves were bright and caring. Great healers. It was said that they could even heal the dead, and were born from the Sun itself. Other than that, not much was known about them. No Sun Elf had been born in over two thousand years.

* * *

 _ **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

* * *

Akihito carefully made his way through the school halls. In his wee hands were four bento boxes. The boxes were nothing much but if one truly looked at them, they would see that the three top ones had been lovingly crafted by small and delicate hands. Each held food that Akihito had prepared himself with some help from the school cook. There was an oval shaped one that was a pale shade of blue. It was topped with the kanji 慧 painted in white. It meant wise and was how Kei spelt his name. Another was shaped like a hexagon. This one was painted a deep brown and in green were the kanji 和 美 , which meant harmonious beauty and was how Kazumi spelt his name. A third box was simply shaped as a square. It was painted black with wisps of red, orange and yellow that looked like fire. In Gold was the kanji for noble, 隆. It was the first part of Asami's name, Ryu.

Akihito smiled. Asami was very noble indeed. Just like a dragon. Sometimes he pictured smoke frothing from Asami's nostrils. If he had not been born Elf, Asami would have made a very beautiful dragon. Akihito's chubby cheeks flushed. Asami was a very handsome six year old with hair as dark as the midnight sky and eyes the color of gold. Asami was tall for his age. The six year old was quite strong too. Caught up in his thoughts, Akihito did not see the five year old blond that stood in his path. A grunt sounded and Akihito was knocked off his feet. Thankfully, the bentos were not ruined as the little boy was able to catch them before they fell to the floor.

"Hey watch where you-" Blue eyes widened. "Oh it's just you." Akihito got to his feet and looked over the other boy but he found no injuries to the boy. Thankful he had not harmed the other blond, Akihito handed the other boy a slip of paper. It read: I am sorry. The other boy's eyes narrowed and he crumbled the paper up and tossed it to the ground where he spat on it. "Dirty Elf!" He mumbled under his breath. Taking note of the boxes the boy held, he smirked nastily. "Oh what do you have there? Are those bentos? Did you make the food inside? Did you make the boxes too?" He looked closer at the boxes and noticed the kanji on them. Anger took a hold of him. He grabbed the boxes and threw them to the floor where he smashed both the food and the handmade boxes. Akihito silently cried out silently for the boy to stop. He then tried to move the boy away but he was shoved away instead. Akihito remained against the wall he had fallen against and watched as the boy destroyed all of his hard work. How was he supposed to show Kei, Kazumi and Ryu how much their friendship meant to him now?

The other blond took note of Akihito's tears. "Why do you cry when you should be thanking me? I could smell the toxic food from here. If you had given those bentos to your friends, then they would have died. You almost killed your friends." The five year old walked away, a delighted grin on his face that Akihito did not notice.

Toxic he had said. Killed he had said. Kei, Kazumi and Ryu had been so kind to him over the past few weeks. He had wanted to do something nice for them in return and in his selfish need he had almost killed them. He did not deserve their kindness. He was a dirty Elf just like all the other kids in his class called him. Just like that older boy had just called him. Sobbing silently, he knelt and began to clean up the mess. His poor little heart shattered as he found the pieces of the bunny bento box Asami had bought him just two days ago. It was a sign. A sign that he didn't deserve to breath the same air as the other boy. Nor the same air that anyone else breathed. He was just a lowly dirty Elf.

* * *

 _ **First comes love,**_

* * *

Laughter filled the corridor as three boys made their way to the lake the always had lunch by. Their sensitive noses twitched at the lovely smell of food. They were looking forward to their meal today in a way they had never done before. Akihito had promised them a tasty lunch. They turned the corner and spied the little blond keeling on the ground. Curious to see what had the boy's attention they move silently forward. Their eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. All over the hallway floor was smashed food and pieces of bento boxes. "Who did this?!" The little three year old spun around at Asami's shout. The golden eyed boy let out a fierce growl at the sight of Akihito's tear streaked face. He pulled the boy to him and cupped his chubby little cheeks in both hands. He tried to place a kiss to the blond's forehead but Akihito pulled away.

They watched as he went back to silently cleaning up the mess. Not really sure as to what else they could do, the three, six year olds knelt and began to help. Only to be shoved away by Akihito. The distraught little three year old shoved them with all of his might, which wasn't very much. Once the three older boys were far enough away, he returned to his clean up duties. Kei being the neat freak that he was, returned to Akihito's side but was stopped before he could do anything when a tiny hand reached out and smacked him across the face. Akihito then shoved Kei against the wall. Kei, Kazumi and Asami were held still by their shock. Akihito had never been violent before. Asami grabbed a hold Akihito and dragged him away from Kei. He gave the boy a slight shake. "What is wrong with you Akihito?! You don't hit other people, Akihito!" The little boy pouted and kicked out at Asami hitting him in the stomach. Thankfully the kick wasn't very hard and Asami recovered before Akihito could take more then two steps, Asami had him back in his grasp.

He motioned the other two boys to take care of the mess as he dragged Akihito into an empty classroom. He pulled out a desk chair, sitting he pulled a struggling Akihito across his lap. He pulled the blond's tunic up and his leggings down. Akihito stilled as the first smack across his bare little bottom. His struggles began a new after the second landed. He sobbed silently as the smacks continued. They weren't very hard and wouldn't leave a mark but his little bottom would deffeantly sting for awhile. By the time Asami was done, the boy was still and his sobbing had come to an end though tears still fell from his hazel eyes. Asami fixed Akihito's clothing and settled him into a sitting position on his lap. "Now would you like to tell me what that was all about out there?" Akihito shook his head no. Asami let out a sigh. "Akihito what you did was naughty. We were just trying to help you and you shoved us away, then you shoved and hit Kei. That was naughty behaviour, Akihito and I would have you tell me why you did what you did."

Akihito pulled out a slip of paper and after writing a few sentences, he handed it over to the older boy. Asami's eyes widened at what Akihito had written. He pulled the boy close and hugged him tight. Kei and Kazumi found them like that a few moments later. "Look, Akihito. Kei and Kazumi are perfectly fine." The blond turned to see Kei and Kazumi standing behind them. His eyes lit up and he ran to the other two boys and hugged them tight. He apologized for pushing them away and for hitting Kei. The two boys only laughed and hugged him tight. "You see Akihito wasn't trying to be mean. Someone told Akihito that the food in the bento boxes was toxic. They smashed everything and told him that had we eaten it, we would have died. He was just trying to protect us." Asami ruffled Akihito's blond hair.

* * *

 _ **Then Comes Marriage.**_

* * *

Asami, Kei and Kazumi watched in amazement as Akihito scarfed down a large burger and fries. Followed by a large chocolate sundaé with; whipped cream, sprinkles, crumbled cookies, caramel, butterscotch and strawberry syrup, nuts, hot fudge, and cherries. Asami had shuddered at the overly surgery sweet concoction. After the ordeal at the school, Asami had gotten permission to leave the school grounds and had treated his two friends and Akihito to lunch. The boy had been absolutely delighted with his first outing off of the school grounds. He had stared into the windows of every shop they had passed. He had been a good boy like he promised and never once let go of Asami's hand. On their way home, to Asami's home, Asami bought the little blond more food. Where he packed it all, was anyone's guess.

The group of four were unaware of the blue eyes that watched their every move. Rage was flowing through his veins as he watched that dirty Elf with the one that should be his. Asami Ryuichi was the most hansom and smartest boy at Elfling Elementary. He deserved to only have the best by his side and the dirty little Elf was not it! Plans to rid himself of his unworthy rival and those two coat tail riders that were always by Asami's side filtered through his head. One day he will have what was rightfully his.

Akihito ran through the halls of the Asami Manor. His giggles ringing off the walls. Asami's parents were delighted with this new boy their son had brought home. He was sweet and adorable. He had greeted them with hugs and kisses. Kei and Kazumi's parents were just as delighted with the boy. They hoped the boy would bring much joy to their sons' lives. They were all shocked by how much the three year old ate at dinner. Especially after hearing about the lunch he'd had. When getting ready for bed Akihito did his usual ruteen of bathing which Asami helped him with, brushing his teeth and going potty one last time. He snuggled in tight against Asami and was out like a light. Asami Chuckled at his little bed mate. He heard accompaning laughs and met Kei and Kazumi's eyes. The two boys were sleeping in the other two beds in the room. The three boys all slept in the same room even though the manor was big enough for each of them to have their own. Kei and Kazumi's parents worked for Asami's parents. The three boys had been born just months apart and had been unseperatable ever since.

* * *

 _ **Then comes Akihito with a baby carriage.**_

* * *

The boy wa crying again. This was becoming an everyday occurrence and Asami was quite frankly, getting tired of it. He knelt next to Akihito and wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking shoulders. "What happened this time?" There was no food on the ground this time. Since Akihito always ate with them, there was no need for him to bring a lunch but he always tried to contribute to their joint lunches none the less. And every time he tried, it never failed that someone would destroy it on him. That didn't seem to be the case today though. Akihito sniffed and turned to look at him with watery eyes. He handed him a note and Asami immediately recognized the hand writing as not being Akihito's. "Who gave this to you?" Akihito shrugged and wrote that he had found it in his locker.

"Is it true?" He wrote.

"No. Akihito you are not a stupid baby." The boy looked up at him with hope shinning bright in his hazel eyes. Asami smiled down at him. "Would you like to know a secret?" Akihito nodded. "I was once three years old too. So were Kei and Kazumi. What? Did you think that we were always big boys of six?" Akihito nodded. He brushed Akihito's blond hair away from his face. "Akihito you aren't a dirty Elf either." He could see the pain etched in those hazel eyes. "Akihito have you been called that before?" The blond nodded. "Well don't listen to anyone who calls you that. They are just jealous of you."

"Are you really the prince?" Akihito wrote.

"Yes Akihito, I am the Elven prince and future king of our people." The hazel eyes looked at him with horror. Akihito backed away then tried to run off. Asami caught him and pressed him against the wall. "Did you just try to run away from me?" The boy shook his head no. "Don't lie Akihito. Why did you run.

"I am not worthy of being in your presence." He wrote.

Asami's eyes narrowed in anger. He held Akihito's chin up so that he could not look away. His other hand wrapped around Akihito's delicate throat. A blistering fire burned Akihito's neck and the boy let out a silent cry. "Never back away or run from me again Akihito. You belong to me. You are mine." The fire faded and Asami drew his hand away. His fingers gently brushed the words his fire had etched into Akihito's pale skin. He dragged the boy into the bathroom and had him face the mirror. Asami pointed to the beautiful Elvish script. "Do you know what this is?" Akihito shook his head no. "It's a collar. It means that you belong to me and me alone." A possessive light shone in Asami's golden eyes. "YOU. ARE. MINE. AKIHITO. Remember that every time you see this mark. Remember that every time someone hurts you. You are not unworthy of me and this proves it." He turned Akihito to face him. He pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead. "You are special to me. More so then Kei, Kazumi and my parents. Mine, Akihito. Mine."


	2. Easter

**_AN: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! I HOPE THIS CUTE LITTLE STORY MAKES YOU SMILE_**

* * *

Akihito jumped up from the bed, a huge grin on his face. A arm reached out and brought him back beneath the covers. The little blond squirmed. He was just too excited to stay still. He heard a sigh and strong arms wrapped around him and he found himself being carried into the bathroom. A few minutes he was joined by two other older boys.

Akihito splish splashed. His little bath toys floated around the top of the water. He pushed a cute little rubber ducky towards the one with the glasses. Kei pushed it back with a smile. Asami laughed as Akihito tried to drag poor Kazumi under the water. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring the older boy down. Deciding to humour the boy, Kazumi lowered himself back until he was submerged completely in the water. Akihito silently giggled and clapped his hands happily.

Asami pulled him close. "Alright little one, time to get out." Akihito pouted cutely. Asami raised a brow. "What you want to stay in the bath." The blond nodded his head. "Well what am I supposed to do with this cute little outfit? I had it specially made just for you, Akihito." Akihito's huge hazel eyes lit up at the sight of the outfit. He reached out for it but Asami drew it back. "Not until you get out and dry off." Akihito obediently held still as Asami pulled him from the tub and dried him perfectly dry. A bright smile lit up his whole face as Asami helped him into the white fleece footy pajamas. The boy silently giggled as he looked down at the feet of his special outfit. They were shaped just like a bunny's! Asami brushed those golden locks until they shinned brighter than the Sun. On top of the boy's bright hair, he placed a pair of white bunny ears. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami and the two made their way from the bedroom. Quick as a bunny, Akihito woke the Suohs and the Keirishimas. Silently he crept into the Asami's bedroom. He rested his little head next to Asami Kimiko's. He then pressed a kiss to her soft cheek. Her beautiful golden eyes blinked open. She smiled wildly as she caught sight of Akihito before her.

"What's this? Is this the Easter Bunny coming to visit me?" Grinning wide, Akihito shook his head. Laughing, Kimiko pulled the boy onto the bed and allowed the little three year old to shake her husband, Daisuke awake. The man yawned wildly as he stretched. Catching sight of Akihito, he smiled and hugged the boy.

"What a cute little bunny!" Daisuke caught sight of his son at the foot of the bed. He rolled his eyes at the dark, possessive look in the seven year old's eyes. Everyone made their way into the dinning room. They all ohhed and awwed over the food. Praising Akihito for his cooking prowess. The tiny three year old blushed a deep red at the praise and quickly made sure to inform everyone that the cook had done most of the work and he had mostly been in the way. the cook however was quick to refute that and had taken the note the boy had written and crumbled it up.

"Do not be so modest. This is very good food. I dare say that I could not have done better. And I'm far older than you boy." The cook place a motherly kiss on the three year old's forehead. Once the lovely food was gone, the group began their search of hidden Easter Eggs. All day, the day before had been spent coloring and decorating a hundred eggs. Sometime during the night, the Easter Bunny had hidden them. During the hunt, nine baskets had been found. One for each of the parents and one for each of the seven year old boys. These were not gifts from the Easter Bunny but from Akihito. The Easter Bunny had just simply hidden them for the boy as he had requested.

Each basket had been hand woven by Akihito in each of the receiver's favourite color. Though Akihito did not get much in allowance from the head master of Elfling Elementary, his legal guardian, he had been sure to save every yen he could. In the end he was able to fill the baskets with something he was sure that they would like. The parents and three younger boys were not the only ones the boy had gotten gifts for though. Akihito had gotten each staff member of the Asami household, all two hundred, a small trinket as well. These were not something he had bought, as he had not enough money. Akihito had hand made these gifts and all of the staff were just completely happy with the little boy's gifts. Of course Akihito wasn't the only one to be giving out gifts. All of the staff members had gotten together and gotten him something as well. A very large basket filled with clothes, shoes and pocky was given to the three year old from the staff. The Kirishimas got the boy new clothes as well. The Suohs had gotten him a board game that Akihito had seen in a toy store and some clothes as well. The Asami's had decided to go simple and got him tons upon tons of candy. To say Akihito was happy was a huge understatement. He cried silent happy tears as he hugged everyone that was present.

Akihito felt A tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Asami smiling gently down at him. "There's more Akihito." He tool the blond's delicate hand and led him into the living room. Hazel eyes bugged out of his tiny head. Everywhere he looked there were stuffed bunnies. Akihito looked up at Asami. "Happy Easter my little Akihito." Smiling wildly, Akihito stage dived into the pile of stuffed bunnies. He giggled silently as hugged them and buried himself amongst them as if he was one of them. He watched from his hiding space as Asami paced around the room. It was lunch time and the older boy was looking for him so that they could go and eat. "Where oh where is my little bunny?" Akihito giggled silently. Asami had his back to him and the older boy paid dearly for his mistake as Akihito shot out of his hiding spot and tackled Asami from behind. Asami laughed out loud and swung the younger boy around to face him. He rubbed their noses together. "You got me my little Akihito." Akihito let a broad grin stretch his lips. "Where's your ears Akihito?" The blond reached up to his head and felt around the long ears Asami had given him. Tears filled his lovely hazel eyes. "Don't cry baby. I'm sure they are here somewhere." Asami tried to settle Akihito down but the three year old refused to let go.

Asami took the little note Akihito handed to him. "This can be arranged Akihito." The blond looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Come here." Akihito sat on Asami's lap and held still as Asami breathed out a fire hot breath over his head. He could feel the magic in the air coming from Asami's lungs. When the spell's magic faded away, the boy reach up to feel his head. There, coming out of his head were two long, soft, white bunny ears.


	3. The Dark

_**AN: IN THIS AU, SCHOOL STARTS ONE YOU TURN THREE EVERY TIME YOU GET OLDER YOU GET PUT IN A HIGHER UP GRADE (3-4=FIRST GRADE, 4-5= SECOND GRADE) SCHOOLS ARE SET UP AS ACADEMIES THAT HAVE THREE SCHOOLS ( 1 ELEMENTARY, 1 JUNIOR HIGH, 1 HIGH SCHOOL)**_

* * *

Akihito happily showed Asami, Kei and Kazumi his room. He was so lucky! He was the only student in the whole Academy to have his very one room. He'd spent the whole Easter holiday brake at the Asami household. The four boys had so much fun and caused quite a bit of mischief, mostly Akihito of course. Asami, Kei and Kazumi's parents were the best and had been very kind to Akihito just like any other time he'd gone home with the three older boys. The Asamis had insisted that he call them Mom and Dad and the Kirishimas and the Suohs insisted that he call them aunt and uncle. He really felt a part of the family. He'd never felt that before. The headmaster, Akihito's guardian and his son never really seemed to want to want the little blond around. Even though he was still so young, Akihito had realised that they didn't really like him very much. Especially the son.

Asami, Kei and Kazumi carefully took in the room that the little Akihito called his. The boy was so excited to show them it that he didn't notice their displeasure in it. The room was very tiny. So tiny that it wouldn't surprise them to learn that it used to be a janitor's closet. Still they could see that the little three year old loved the room and had made it his own. The walls were painted a light blue, like the sky on a bright sunny day. Someone had obviously helped him as the blond was far too small to reach the ceiling and the middle half of the wall. The floor was covered in a carpet made of different types of fabrics and of different colors all hand sown together. There were pictures that had been colored by Akihito then ripped from their books to be hanged up on the walls. The bed was more like a crib for a baby then a bed fit for a boy of three verging on four but it was obvious that Akihito loved it anyways. The sheet covering the mattress was practically threadbare and quite old and the blanket was another patch work like the carpet and there was no pillow. Seeing the smile on the little blond's face, the three older boys didn't have the heart to say anything bad about the room. Especially when they took in the love the boy had put into the place he called his own.

Kei opened the white painted wooden wardrobe and gasped. "What is it?" Asami asked concerned. Kei just gestured to the wardrobe. Kazumi and Asami looked in it and bit back words that no seven year old should know. The thing was practically empty and what was in there had been destroyed. Slashed to ribbons. There were even the words, 'Die dirty Elf, die!' written on the back of the wardrobe. Making sure that Akihito didn't see the devastation inside the wardrobe, the three older boys took the thing apart and hauled it out of the room and into the trash room. Asami called his parents and had them send one of his very own wardrobes from his bedroom over. He had so many that he could spare one. He really didn't need five. Speaking of which, neither did Kazumi and Kei. Once the new wardrobe arrived, along with all their parents, Asami and the other two boys went about filling it with all the clothes that Akihito had gotten for Easter. The boy had gotten so many clothes that the three boys found themselves grateful that their parents had the foresight to bring two other wardrobes. Apparently all the boys would be returning home to find themselves one wardrobe short. Not that they cared. It was going to a good cause. Once the clothes were settled in, they set about placing all the stuffed bunnies Asami had gotten Akihito. They took up every space imaginable. On top of the wardrobes, along the walls, on the bed. Asami created a net so that was hanged along the walls and placed a good majority neatly in it.

Once everything was placed in it's place, the group made their way to Asami, Kei and Kazumi's new room. The three boys had decided to live on the Academy's campus once their Easter brake was over with. The room was absolutely huge! Though the room was big, the three beds had been pushed close together on one side of the room. The other side was turned into a office like setting with three large desks all pushed into a circle so that they faced each other with their corners touching. The three sets of parents shook their heads at how close the three boys were. Not that they were of a mind to put a stop to it. Akihito silently giggled and lunched himself onto the bed that he knew to be Asami's as it smelled just like him. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Asami's head. Asami turned to look at him but Akihito pretended not to notice and as if he had not been the one to toss the pillow. Even though it was quiet obvious that he had been the one to do it. Asami picked up the pillow that had hit him and sneaked up on the little blond and attacked him with the pillow. Akihito giggled and laughed silently. Asami was surprised when he felt another pillow hit him from behind and turned to see his mother grinning down at him. The next thing he knew everyone had a pillow and had ganged up on him. That's when Akihito came to his defence. Welding his pillow like a weapon, Akihito fought off Asami's attackers like a tiny knight. Asami picked up the little Elf and hugged him tight. "My Hero! Thank you my little knight in shining armour." Akihito blushed a deep shade of red.

* * *

 _ **Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito sitting in a tree**_

* * *

Akihito sniffed as tears ran down his chubby little cheeks. He didn't like the dark. It was so scary! He hugged his little bunny tighter. It was the first stuffed bunny Asami had ever gotten. It had blue fur with lighter blue on the bottom of the feet, the inside of the ears and around the mouth and nose. Around the neck was a checkered bow. He had named the bunny, Mr. Blue Bunny. Akihito sniffed again. Holding Mr. Blue helped ease his fear but it was not enough. He really wished that Asami was there. Asami would make everything better, just like he always did. Akihito began to sob silently. Asami couldn't be here and comfort him and Akihito didn't deserve to have Asami here. Akihito had been a bad boy again and bad boys got put in the dark room until they learned to behave. Akihito's stomach growled. It had been over a day since he last ate. Bad boys didn't get to eat either. Only good boys were allowed to eat. Akihito crawled into the corner and fell asleep, shivering from the cold that caressed his bare body. Bad boys don't get beds, blankets or clothes.

* * *

 _ **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIHITO!" Everyone shouted as the boy walked into the dinning room. Akihito hadn't known why Asami had decided to go home on a school night but now he understood. Tears of happiness fell from his shinning hazel eyes. Everyone began to sing the happy birthday song as a cake was brought into the room. Akihito tried to blow out the candles but his cold made it difficult to do so. In the end Asami had to help him blow the candles out. Akihito's eyes widened as Asami Kimiko passed him the biggest slice of cake he had ever seen along with a large scoop of ice cream. Akihito smiled happily as he dug into the yummy sweets. He turned to face Asami who sat next to him and was shocked to see the seven year old eating both cake and ice cream. Though both were quite small portions. Asami raise one dark eyebrow.

"You didn't think that I would forgo eating some of your birthday cake did you?" Akihito nodded. He knew just how much the older boy hated sweets of any kind. Asami smiled gently. "I would't do that to you Akihito."

Once the cake was all gone and everything cleaned up, the presents were passed out. Akihito excitedly opened up his gifts. There was more clothing, as if he needed any more. Board games, game systems with games, stuffed toys, school supplies, story books, even movies. They all stayed up late playing the new games and watching the movies. It was long past midnight when the happy, bunny eared little blond finally fell asleep. Asami carried the little Elf up to their bedroom where he changed Akihito's clothing into proper sleep wear and tucked the small boy into the bed before climbing in next to him and pulling the small blond tight against him. Kei and Kazumi climbed into their own beds and the lights were turned off. The four little Elves fell into a sweet dreamland.

Asami woke to a shivering Akihito. He pulled back away to see what was wrong and found that the boy's eyes were shut tight. He shook the blond's arm slightly. "Akihito. Hey, look at me. It's alright." Akihito opened his little hazel eyes and Asami gasped at what he saw there. Akihito's eyes were pitch black with fear. "Akihito...?" This wasn't a normal reaction to a nightmare. He pulled the still shivering boy into his arms and hugged him tight. By now Kei and Kazumi were also awake and had come over to see what was wrong. Akihito continued to shiver in Asami's arms as they tried to get him to engage with them but nothing worked. Finally the called in their parents but that seemed to be a mistake. When any of the adults would come near him, Akihito would start screaming silently and try climbing Asami to get away.

The young boy was sobbing now and no one could calm him. When anyone, adult or child, came near him he would flinch away. As if expecting a blow. Akihito wrenched himself from Asami and crawled into the corner of the bedroom where he curled up into a ball and silently sobbed. Once the boy had cried himself to sleep, Asami carried him back over to the bed and tucked him in tight. This time Kei and Kazumi joined them in the bed. All three of the older boys sent out a calming magic, hoping that it would penetrate Akihito's mind now that he was passed out and no longer blocking them with his agitation. When morning came, Akihito was all smiles and seemed to have no memory of what had happened during the night. Kei's mother, Suzu was doctor and now that the young four year old was calm, she decided to check the boy over for anything that might have caused last night's incident. Akihito was perfectly healthy though slightly underweight. Since Akihito's attack didn't stem from anything physical, Kazumi's mother, Yuzuki decided to see if it stemmed from something physiological. Yuzuki had shared that she believed Akihito may have a phobia of the dark instead of the simple fear of the dark that most children had. After along talk with the little blond, Yuzuki informed them that Akihito did have nyctophobia, phobia of the dark. She said that though most young children feared the dark it was very normal in a child's life but what Akihito had was not normal. She believed from the way Akihito had calmed up during their talk, that something had caused the phobia and caused the boy to suffer from PTSD and panic attacks. She wanted to have more sessions with the boy but would need to talk to his guardian before hand.

As the day grew late, the four boys returned to the school. Once again Asami, Kei and Kazumi found themselves helping Akihito put away his things. Once everything was in it's place, the boys gathered in the center of the room and played a board game. It was around eight when Akihito began to yawn. Together the boys made their way to the bath. Akihito giggled as he played with his rubber ducky that had bunny ears just like him. He tried to swim away when Asami began to wash him. He giggled and splashed, doing his best to mess with Asami and interfere with the washing. Kei and Kazumi laughed at Akihito's antics. Asami however wasn't amused, or rather he pretended not to be amused. He scooped the boy and dunked him beneath the water. When he let the little blond back up, Akihito took revenge on him by squirting water into Asami's face. He then tried dunking Asami into the bath water. When he couldn't succeed, Kei and Kazumi ganged up on Asami and helped the tiny four year old send Asami into the water. When Asami was finally allowed to return to the surface, he eyed the other three boys with eyes narrowed in false anger. Akihito gasped and hid behind Kazumi.

With bath time over, the boys dressed in their bed time clothes and made their way to Akihito's room. Asami tucked Akihito into bed and they all listened to Kei read from one of Akihito's new story books. As the three older boys were standing to leave, Asami felt a tug on his sleeping tunic. He smiled down at the half asleep Akihito. "What is it little one?" Akihito pointed up at the light. "You want the light left on?" The little blond nodded. "Alright." He pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead and joined the other two out in the hall. Making sure that the light remained on.

* * *

 _ **First comes love**_

* * *

Headmaster Sudou Jirou greeted Suoh Yuzuki with a warm welcoming smile. He poured tea and offered some light snacks. "So what can I do for you Suoh-san? Is it your son, Kazumi?"

"No, I'm not here for my son. He is very happy here and doing quite well in both his studies and his athletics. His father and I are quite proud of our little Kazumi. I am here instead about little Takaba Akihito."

"Takaba Akihito?!" The headmaster leaned back in his chair. "Has the boy done something to upset you and your family?"

"No! No not at all. I am actually concerned about the boy. The other day was his fourth birthday and he came over to the Asami household where we held a small party for him. It was such a good time. Then sometime during the night little Ryuichi woke up to find Akihito having a panic attack. We couldn't calm him and no one could come close to him. In the end he crawled into a corner where he cried himself to sleep. I was hoping that maybe you could give me any information about why this happened and if you would allow me to become his psychologist."

"I am deeply sorry that you and the others had to suffer through that. I have no idea why the boy would have such an episode. He has never brought up such an occurrence to me nor have I or my son or anyone else witnessed such a thing happening to the child. If you believe it for the best, then yes by all means you may be his doctor."

"I'm glad that you have agreed headmaster Sudou." Yuzuki stood and shook hands with the old wear-lion. "I will call you to make an appointment for Akihito."

Headmaster Sudou continued to smile as he showed Suoh Yuzuki from the Academy. When he returned to his office, he called for his son Shuu. "Shuu do you know where Akihito is now?"

"His room, I believe."

The headmaster stood and left the room with an angry stride. He did indeed find Akihito in his bedroom doing some school work. The boy was so focused on his work, he never hear the old wear-lion come in. The headmaster looked around the room he hadn't bother to look at since he had assigned it to the filthy boy. The room no longer looked like the storage closet that it had once been. Akihito had truly made it his own. That angered the headmaster. He had not given the dirty Elf permission to do any such thing. He reached out and fisted the blond hair, yanking the little four year old up from the floor by his hair. Akihito turned to look up at who had him by his hair and fear settled over him. He was in trouble again. He swallowed hard. "Where did you get all the stuff in this room?" Akihito held up a note that listed Asami, Kei, Kazumi and their parents. The headmaster's eyes narrowed and he smacked the four year old across the face. "You are to address the Prince and his family as Their Royal Highness. Do you understand me?" Akihito nodded. "Good." Headmaster Sudou glanced around the room then looked down at Akihito. "You have been very naughty Akihito. Begging others for things is very bad. Very,very bad indeed. You'll have to be punished again." The headmaster called for staff to come and gather up all of the things in the room.

Down in the basement of the dorm building was a large wood burning stove that was still used to heat the building and burned hot. Akihito sat tied to a chair while one by one all of his precious things were burned. The headmaster's son Sudou Shuu took great pleasure in ripping the pages from Akihito's new books and tossing them into the flames. Tears fell from his sad little hazel eyes as his beloved bunnies that Asami had given him were thrown to the flames. All of his toys and games were burned as well. Not even his bed, bedding and carpet were spared. Even the wardrobes that he'd been given were broken apart and put into the stove. His clothes were saved for last and those Akihito put into the flames himself, one by one.

Finished with the destruction of Akihito's things, the headmaster dragged Akihito to the special room where he was put when he was bad. Akihito struggled because he didn't want to go in there. He hated, feared that room. His struggles and silent tears were ignored. Akihito was tossed onto the floor. He tried to run away but the headmaster caught him and tied him to a small hook in the floor. Silent screams left Akihito's mouth as the belt bit into his little backside. When the headmaster was finished, he dragged Akihito up by his hair again. His fingers ran over the marks on Akihito's neck.

"Did you know that Shuu will be marring Prince Asami Ryuichi. This collar you were so proudly actually means that you are nothing but property to the Prince. Nothing but his toy. His slave." Headmaster Sudou looked down at Akihito and smirked at the shock on his face. "What? You didn't know? There are many types of collars in this world. This one marks you as his property and slave. My son however will bare the collar of marriage. You should be glad to know the future Prince and wife of His Royal Highness, Prince Asami Ryuichi. Arn't you glad that you got taken in by our family and got so lucky as to come so close to the Royal family?" The headmaster stood and left the room, leaving Akihito alone in the dark, dark room.

* * *

 _ **Then comes marriage**_

* * *

The hallway filled with laughter as the three boys made their way to their favourite lake. Once they had reached their destination, they set up a soft blue blanket that had been hand made by Akihito for them. They sat out the food and waited for the tiny blond four year old to show. When nearly half the lunch hour had passed, the boys became worried and decided to go and find the blond. They were shocked upon arriving at Akihito's room. It was completely empty, stripped of everything that had made it Akihito's room. A throat cleared behind them and they turned to see a young wear-wolf standing in the doorway. "Can I help you guys find something?"

"Yes." Kei spoke. "We are looking for the young Elf that used to stay in this room. His name is Takaba Akihito."

"Oh what did that dirty Elf do now?" The nasty grin on the wear-wolf's face and the words he spoke made Asami seethe silently inside. How dare this stupid beast talk about his precious Akihito like that. "You won't find that filth here anymore. Heard he got into some trouble and got moved out. Good riddance. Couldn't stand that ugly little brat." The wear-wolf spat on the floor.

'Yes.' Asami said to himself. ' I'll cut out his tongue first and then make him eat it. Then I'll slit the skin on his stomach and peel his skin and fur away slowly. I'll tun it into a nice bare skin rug for my parent's bedroom. I'm sure they'll enjoy a new wolf fur rug.' Next to him, Kei and Kazumi shuddered. They had seen the look on their friend's face and new that the stupid wear-wolf would soon be suffering for his foolish words. "So do you know where Akihito is?"

"The headmaster's office probably." The wear-wolf walked off.

The headmaster opened his door with a happy smile. "Hello Kei-chan, Kazumi-chan." The old wear-lion's smile grew. "Hello Ryu-chan." Kei and Kazumi suddenly felt ice run down their spines. No one called Asami 'chan' except his mother, only because she was his mother, and Akihito. They pitted the poor old wear-lion. The unaware headmaster showed them to a nice, comfortable seating area. "Please excuse me for a moment." The headmaster left the room only to return with a young blond around the age of six and blue eyes. He was rather beautiful but his beauty didn't compare to Akihito's. "Ryu-chan, you remember my son Shuu don't you?" Father and son sat on the love seat. Headmaster Sudou rang a silver bell and a young servant came barring a tray full of tea and snacks. "So Ryu-chan, what can this humble headmaster do for you and your companions today?"

When Asami remained silent, Shuu leaned forward and placed a hand over his. "Ryu-chan?" Asami retracted his hand and glared at the blond. The boy not noticing the anger and disgust in Asami's gaze, sat back and pouted. Kei had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes at the boy's stupidity and Kazumi held back the urge to brake the hand that had just touched Asami without permission. None of the three seven year olds were naïve enough to not know what the headmaster was up to. They had seen it many times before, the people who wanted the Prince to marry their child were in the millions. All to the very last were greedy, wanting nothing more than the riches and fame that came from being an Asami.

"We are looking for Akihito, headmaster. We were all planing to have lunch together today, like we always do but he never showed up. We are very concerned."

"Oh I am very sorry Ryu-chan! Had I known, I would have sent you word that Akihito was not feeling well and has been bed ridden all day. The poor boy woke up last night with an upset stomach and all his food has not been staying down. I had him checked by a doctor. Poor lad has some kind of flu. He will be bed ridden for some time, I'm afraid."

"I would like to see him."

"Oh of course! Let me just go make sure that he is awake and willing to see visitors." The headmaster scurried off, leaving the four boys alone. Sudou Shuu once again tried to get close to Asami. This time leaving his seat and approaching Asami. He was within touching distance when he was halted in his tracks by Kei and Kazumi.

"Please do not approach Prince Asami-sama without permission." Kei spoke without feeling but on the inside he was smirking at the little weasel before him.

"Ryu-chan, please tell these fools-" Shuu's out stretched hand was captured in a tight grip by Kazumi. He too remained emotionless on the outside while smirking at the little weasel.

"Please address His Highness as Your Highness, as is fitting one of your class." Kei really wanted to see this little weasel of a were-lion put in his place with harsh brutleness that he knew Kazumi to be capable of. The headmaster as well. His intuition was telling him that something was very,very wrong here. And though Kazumi and Asami didn't have his intuition, Kei knew that they too were suspicious. Kazumi released Shuu's hand when the boy's father returned.

"Akihito's already to see you now."

The room they were taken to was an improvement to the one Akihito had been in previously. Yet it was absent of everything that was Akihito. It looked more like a guest room then that of young lively boy of four's bedroom. Asami sat down next to Akihito, who lay curled beneath the blankets. Kei and Kazumi pulled up chairs so that were near where the boy's head rested on the pillow. They all had to admit that Akihito didn't look very good. Asami reached out a hand and brushed the sweat soaked hair back from the boy's clammy forehead. "Hey Akihito. How you feeling?" The boy didn't answer but he did flinch away from Asami's hand. Asami scowled at the boy's action. "Akihito?" The blond wouldn't look at him nor would he allow for Asami to touch him. Asami motioned to Kei and the other boy handed over the item he had been holding on to. "Hey Akihito, have you been looking for this? You left him in our room." Asami tried to hand over Mr. Blue Bunny but Akihito wouldn't reach out for it, nor would he look at the little stuffed bunny. Asami raised Akihito's thin arm to tuck the bunny beneath it. They stayed for a few moments longer but Akihito wouldn't engage with them. Asami put it down to him not feeling well but deep down, inside of him he knew that it was something else. As they were leaving the room, something hit him in the back. Asami turned to see Mr. Blue on the floor at his feet. Anger burned through him at Akihito's actions and he stormed out of the room and the headmaster's office, the bunny clutched tightly in his fist. Later Asami came to regret not paying attention to that feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

 _ **Then comes the baby in the baby carriage**_

* * *

Two weeks passed before they saw Akihito again. The three boys had tried to see him again but the young elf had always refused their company. Once he was released from his sickroom, Akihito seemed more like his bright self, yet there seemed to be a part of himself that he held back. Asami was not pleased with the how little time he was spending with his cute little Akihito and when he did see the boy, Akihito was always in the company of Sudou Shuu. For some reason the five year old blond thought he had the right to join in their group without asking. On top of that, he was intruding on his time with Akihito. Asami decided to teach the young wear-lion a lesson.

It was just after the last class of the day had let out when he, Kei and Kazumi cornered Shuu behind the elementary building. At first Shuu was happy to be singled out by Asami. Though once he noticed Kei and Kazumi, that happiness was dulled. He scowled at the other two elves. "Ryu-chaaann," Shuu called out in a whiny voice. He slid up to Asami and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. "Why are they here?" He dragged his finger down Asami's chest, completely oblivious to the disgusted look filling Asami's eyes. Shuu let out a pain filled yelp as Kazumi fisted his hair and pulled.

"Do NOT put your filthy hands on His Highness, Prince Asami so casually. Also please REFRAIN from addressing Prince Asami in such a casual manner. Please address His Highness as Asami-sama, Your Highness or Prince Asami. Nothing else." Kei stared the young wear-lion down but Shuu was to foolish to take heed of the older boy's warnings.

Shuu spat on the ground next to Kei's shoes. "Don't talk to me like that you low life tailcoat rider. I am the future Prince and husband of Asami Ryuichi." All the of the elves were struck dumb by that statement. Then all of a sudden Asami burst out laughing. Shuu smiled, thinking that Asami laughing was a very beautiful sight and a good thing. He was right. Asami laughing was one hell of a beautiful sight. Heart stoppingly so.

Too bad it wasn't a good thing. Kazumi slammed Shuu against the side of the building. Asami leaned forward and placed his hands above Shuu's head. Shuu's heart pounded in his chest, Asami was so close. With in Kissing distance! Asami smirked down at the young wear-lion. "So you think that you are my future Princess and wife huh?"

Shuu pouted. "No your future Prince and husband."

"Sorry, I will only take a Princess and a wife. Not a Prince and a husband."

Shuu sighed. "I guess if it's for you, I can take the hit to my pride. But only for you would I ever do so, Ryu-chan." Shuu leaned up to kiss Asami but was met with a harsh slap from Kazumi.

"You were told not to address His Highness in such a manner and not to touch him." Kei stepped forward and placed himself in between Asami and Shuu. Asami smirked as he watched Kazumi and Kei beat Shuu. Asami reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet. He took one strip and placed it into his mouth. He hated sweets, Gods did he ever hate sweets. Unless the sweet in question was his sweet, innocent, cute Akihito. Of course what he was eating now wasn't really all that sweet. It was kinda sharp, maybe even bitter and had the habit of making his tongue go numb. He really did enjoy black liquorice.

Asami's attention was drawn away from his liquorice to where Kei and Kazumi had finished with Shuu. Asami smiled a genuine smile. "Remember this lesson well. You are nothing to me. I will let you live as long as you do not continue to cross me. By the way, Akihito is my future Princess and wife. Or my future Prince and husband if he prefers. My pride can take the hit if it's him, my beloved little Akihito."

Sudou Shuu watched as the three elves walked away, leaving him broken and bleeding. How dare those two tailcoat riders lay a finger on him! Rage filled him. He would get revenge on them one day, that he promised. His eyes caressed his beloved Asami's back. So strong and gorgeous. He was his! He knew why Asami rejected him. It was that dirty, filthy elf's fault! Asami was under an evil spell by that no good, Elementleless piece of trash. There was no way Asami could turn down the prize that HE, SUDOU SHUU was! Shuu's eyes narrowed in thought. Asami was rich, powerful, physically attractive, and the Prince of the Elven race. He should be with someone who was equally beautiful. He was going to have to get rid of that dirty elf, Akihito.

* * *

 _ **Sucking his thumb Wetting his pants**_

* * *

Days passed, weeks flew by and months came and went. Before they knew it, two years had gone by. Asami, Kei and Kazumi were know in their first year of junior high at Dwarfling Junior High School, Derwood Academy. Over the last two years, they had seen less and less of Akihito. It wasn't for a lack of trying on the older elves part. It seemed as if Akihito wanted nothing to do with them. He would not talk to them or play with them. He didn't even eat with them any more. Eventually the younger boy drifted away from them and never came back. The boy had even stopped attending his appointments with Kazumi's mother, Yuzuki. Kei and Kazumi worried about the boy constantly. They often saw him sitting alone in the lunch room, no food before him. The clothes he wore greatly distressed them. The Elven Queen and King took very good care of their people. They treated all the same, weather they were poor or rich. No one was allowed to go hungry or without a roof over their head. In the end the Elven Kingdom was the most wealthy, prosperous and healthy kingdom of them all. And those at Derwood Academy were a part of the Elven kingdom no matter what matter of being they were or where they were born. So the rags Akihito was wearing was a very unusual sight to behold at Derwood. They had questioned Akihito of course. He had simply replied that he had made them himself. Unable to say something mean about his hard work, they remained quiet.

Asami was also aware of the way Akihito had been. He tried at first to be gentle in his approach toward the boy but whenever he came close, Akihito would run away. Tired of this, Asami went more along the brute way. He had trapped Akihito once in the bathroom. He'd interrogated the boy but in the end, Asami had caused Akihito to have a panic attack. That was when he had stayed away. One day he would make Akihito understand where he belonged and he would punish him severely for these days. But not now. He was to fragile right now and he would only destroy the boy. That is NOT what he wanted. Still he watched over the little blond and anyone who hurt his boy, paid dearly. To say that the Asamis, Kirishimas and Kazumis ended up with a lot of new rugs for their rooms was an understatement. There of course were also the odd pointy elf ear that they found sealed in a jar in their son's room.

The Elven King and Queen didn't approve of violence as sole choice of action. They showed kindness and handed out heavy punishments that could be quiet harsh but violence was saved for the moments when it was truly needed. For those who abused and murdered animals and children. Those two things were the worse crimes one could commit in the Elven Kingdom and the consequences were a long torturous death. Many suffered for years. Asami agreed with his parents philosophy on using violence when needed. For the most part.

* * *

 _ **Doing the hula, hula dance**_

* * *

It was Akihito's sixth birthday when Asami decided to finally make his move. Originally, he had decided to wait till more time had passed but it seemed that fate had other plans.

The three schools of Derwood Academy gathered in the assembly building for the play that Elfling Elementary was putting on. It was a cute little production about animals and Akihito had the main role as a little bunny who was lost and trying to find his way back home. Akihito had turned out to be a very good actor for his young age of six. Asami was enjoying the play, really the sight of Akihito in his white little bunny outfit that matched the adorable bunny ears that Asami had give him three years ago. The little six year old hopped around the stage and even twiched his nose just like a real bunny would. The crowd laughed and cheered. The play was almost over when tragedy struck.

A storm had been brewing all day and during the play it had broke. As the end of the play approached a loud bang sounded as lighting struck and the power went out all over the Academy. Screams went out in the sudden darkness. When the teachers had gotten the generator running and the lights came back on, the crowd burst into laughter. There in the center of the stage was Akihito frozen in terror and a yellow puddle at his feet. In his terror of the dark, poor Akihito had peed himself. Tears feel from his hazel eyes as his body continued to tremble in fear. Moving quickly, Asami, Kei and Kazumi raced to the stage. Asami wrapped Akihito up in his coat then picked him up and carried the young boy off the stage and out of the building. Kei and Kazumi following close behind.

Asami set the still trembling boy down inside his, Kei and Kazumi's bathroom and began to strip Akihito from his soiled clothing. His hands halted when his eyes noticed the dark brusies that covered his porcelain skin. He turned Akihito every which way and examined every inch. There wasn't much of his skin left untouched. Kei and Kazumi came into the room, their eyes widening at the sight of Akihito. Asami shook his head. Understanding, the other two elves started the bath and began to get ready for the bath. Asami place Akihito into the bath then climbed in behind him. As he bathed the younger boy, he realised that Akihito was very underweight. His body had become even more frail over the last two years. The bath was a quiet affair with none of the fun that had once accompanied it. Once the bath was over, Asami dried Akihito and dressed him in one of his own sleeping tunics and laid Akihito down to sleep. Mr. Blue Bunny beneath his tiny arm.

It wasn't long before Kei's father, Nobu and Kazumi's father, Osamu arrived along with some servants. "I want everything in our rooms packed up and taken back to the castle." Asami gathered up the sleeping six year old in his arms and made his way out to where his family coach waited for them. Kazumi's mother Yuzuki, Kei's mother Suzu along with Asami's parents Daisuke and Kimiko, were waiting at the genkan when the four boys arrived. Asami immediately handed Akihito over to Suzu for medical care while informing everyone of what had happened and what he had discovered. Plans were set in place to ensure Akihito a better future and to make those who had committed this awful crime against Akihito pay. First though, they had to get Akihito settled in.

It was a few days before Akihito returned to himself and left his catatonic state. At first he had tried to run away but Asami had put a stop to that by tying the six year old to the bed. Getting him to eat was a chore as he seemed terrified to do so. After a week, Akihito was eating on his own and no longer trying to run away. He had also confided to Asami about what a bad boy he had been and that was why he had been punished. A punishment of being beaten and being locked away in a very dark room. He had even apologized for being so bad and confessed that he had avoided Asami, Kei and Kazumi because he had felt so ashamed of his behaviour. The three older boys were quick to reassure Akihito that he had no cause for shame and that what the headmaster had done was wrong. Not the other way around. When Akihito had confided that the headmaster had told him that the collar Asami had given him meant that he was Asami's slave... it was all Asami could do to not burn the house down in his anger and rage.

* * *

 _ **Asami and Akihito sitting in a tree**_

* * *

"Ryu-chan! Why it is such a pleasure to see you again! Please, please come in!" Kei and Kazumi shook their heads at the foolish old wear-lion. If he were someone else they might pity him but as it were, they were here for his blood just as much as Asami was. Asami smirked as the headmaster happily poured them drinks and offered food. He was about to sit when he seemed to remember something. "Oh let me go get my son, Shuu."

"That wont be necessary. As Shuu has been sent off to Minotaur Academy." Asami's smirk grew wider at the wear-lion's shock. Minotaur Academy was a military academy where only the toughest attend. Those who graduated from there were usually placed in the highest of ranks of the military force of whatever kingdom they belonged to. Minotaur Academy was the only non kingdom affiliated school. All academies were open to those from other kingdoms but fell under a specific kingdom's rule. Like Derwood Academy was a part of the Elven Kingdom. Though choosing Minotaur Academy wasn't the only way to end up in the Academy. The children who turned to crimes were sent there if it was determined that the overly strict academy was what was needed for that child.

"You wish my little Shuu to be apart of out glorious military?"

"No. I wish for his life to be hell. Just like Akihito's has been for these last six years." Asami stood and Kei and Kazumi took that as their signal. Together, the two other elves hauled the headmaster out of his seat and forcibly stripped him of all his clothing. Asami removed his belt. Standing behind the pudgy man who was now bent over his desk. By the time Asami was finished with him, the old wear-lion looked worse off then Akihito had. He was then taken to the prison tower where he would be starved the same way he had starved Akihito. Then he would be hanged in the town square for treason. After all, harming His Royal Highness, Prince Asami Ryuichi's fiancé was in fact treason.

 _ **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

Asami smiled down at the sleeping boy. Akihito had obviously been waiting for him to come back home but the poor boy had been unable to stay awake and had fallen asleep in the ganken. Asami picked Akihito and held him tight to his chest as he made way to their bedroom. He tucked Akihito in then changed for bed as well. He climbed into the bed next to Akihito and pulled him close. Once Kei and Kazumi had crawled into their own beds, the lights were dimmed. No longer did they sleep with the room completely dark. Akihito was still petrified of the dark and he would continue to be so for a very long time. Yuzuki said that Akihito's nyctophobia would never fully go away.

* * *

 ** _First comes love_**

* * *

All of Derwood Academy was a buzz with the news of headmaster Sudou being arrested and his son, Sudou Shuu being sent off to Minotaur Academy. They were also a buzz with the news that a new headmaster along with new presidents of the student council and the disciplinary committee would be apointed. However they were not ready for when the new headmaster was announced.


	4. The Headmaster and The Sun Elf

_**AN:No hating on Daisuke.**_

 _ **Underlined sentences are what Akihito has written, the bold are telepathic communication.**_

* * *

Akihito knocked lightly on the massive doors before him. A deep voice rang out, granting him permission to enter. Slowly he pushed the massive doors open and entered, closing the doors behind his tiny self. His curious hazel eyes wandered around the room. The headmaster's office looked so different now. Before the office had felt cold and distant with all white walls, white carpeting, white drapes, and white furniture. Now the room had a deep forest green walls, a deep reddish brown carpet and tan curtains over the windows. It gave the feeling of being in the deep of a forest. Soothing and peaceful. The furniture was all dark leather, large and extremely comfortable. All together the room was elegant, masculine and welcoming. Akihito felt so safe in here now, unlike before where he always felt unwanted and unwelcome. Akihito's eyes moved to the large mahogany desk and met with the new headmaster's eyes. the new headmaster smirked. "Come here Akihito." Akihito took dainty steps forward. When he reached the headmaster, he was plucked up into strong arms and settled gently on the headmaster's lap. "So who was your day today?"

"Good. I had a lot of fun at the zoo! I got to see tigers, bears, penguins, monkeys, lions, wolves, crocodiles, birdies, hippos and Bunnies!"

The headmaster chuckled and pressed a kiss to Akihito's blond hair. "I'm glad that you had such a great time. Did you take any pictures?" Akihito nodded and pulled out his little camera Asami had gotten him for his class field trip to the zoo. The headmaster oohed and awed over the photos Akihito had taken. The young elf had a talent for photography and the headmaster decided to make photography a study at Derwood Academy and had hired the best in the field to teach the classes. Akihito had found a deep passion in the subject and was the first to sign up for the classes. Once they had gone through all the photos, the headmaster went back to his work while Akihito fell asleep with his head resting against the headmaster's strong chest and his tiny thumb in his mouth. Two hours later, the newly appointed vice headmaster and the newly appointed disciplinary officer came in. These two positions were newly created after the new headmaster came in. These two roles were also unique to Derwood Academy. No other school had this and it had made Derwood Academy the number one academy in all of the world. This past year had done well for the school.

The vice headmaster and the disciplinary officer smiled as they took in the tiny elf and the headmaster all snuggled together and sleeping. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping duo, they decided to go over what paperwork need seeing to. It was an hour later when the headmaster's eyes slid open. He glanced at the two who were busy doing their work. "Enough of that. It's late." The headmaster stood and carried the still sleeping Akihito into the bath where he promptly stripped the boy then dumped him into the bath water. The young boy surfaced and glared up at the headmaster who just smirked down at him. Akihito's glare turned into an adorable pout. His little bottom lip sticking out. The headmaster just chuckled and climbed into the bath with Akihito. They were shortly joined by the vice headmaster and the disciplinary officer. Akihito swam to the other side of the tub and he grabbed up his toys. A large hand reached pass him and picked up his little rubber ducky with the bunny ears. The hand lifted the duck and pressed it's beak to Akihito's soft chubby cheek in a kiss, making Akihito giggle silently. Suddenly more of his little rubber duckys were giving him kisses. All to his delight. Strong arms wrapped around Akihito and he found him sitting on the headmaster's lap.

Smiling devilishly, Akihito began to splash and splash. When he found the strong arms had loosened, Akihito swam to hid behind the vice headmaster's back. The headmaster scowled fiercely and growled out a low menacing, "Akihito..." Akihito gasped silently and crouched down in the water.

The vice headmaster turned too look at him. "Well you've gone and done it now Akihito."

Akihito looked up at him with his best and cutest puppy eyes. The vice headmaster sighed and turned to face the headmaster. Curse his inability to resist that look of Akihito's. He moved forward and took up a fighting stance. Back and forth the fighting went. Both equal in strength and stamina. Their intense battle stopped only when the two combatants were distracted by a loud splash. The headmaster and the vice headmaster both turned to see the giant of a disciplinary officer laying on his back in the water with little the little blond elf sitting on his chest. A huge grin of victory stretching Akihito's face wide. The headmaster and vice headmaster burst out into laughter.

The four climbed from the tub and as the headmaster tried to dry Akihito off, the little elf would just wiggle and wiggle. Trying his best to escape. When he finally did, he grabbed the headmaster's sleeping tunic and ran from the bathroom, giggling silently as he did so. Akihito was already dressed in the stolen sleeping tunic and beneath the covers in the fort that they had built some days ago. Shaking his head at Akihito's antics, the headmaster dressed in a new sleeping tunic and climbed beneath the blankets and pulled Akihito tight to his chest. The disciplinary officer and vice headmaster joined them, each sliding beneath their own bedding. Stories were told and laughs were shared. Akihito fell asleep with his head on the headmaster's strong chest and the headmaster's strong arms wrapped securely around him.

* * *

 _~ASAMI AND AKIHITO SITTING IN A TREE~_

* * *

"Akihito, you are the vice president of the student council for Elfling Elementary, you can not be late!" Akihito looked up at Kuroda Shinji with sad eyes. Shinji was the new president of the newly formed student council. Shinji was nine and in the seventh grade at Derwood Academy's Dwarfling Junior High. He was of average height for a kid his age, had short dark hair and light brown eyes. His uniform was immaculate and he wore glasses that were rimmed only on the bottom and sides and the lenses were rather thin. Akihito often wondered if they were just for show. Shinji was also the cousin to Asami Ryuichi and the nephew of Queen Kimiko. Even though Shinji was currently reprimanding him, he actually really like Shinji. The older boy was very nice.

"I'm sorry. I will try better from now on."

"Alright, that's good enough." Shinji ruffled Akihito's blond hair and smiled gently down at the tiny elf before he walked away to start the meeting. Akihito was about to join him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet the eyes of a concerned Kei.

"Akihito, if you ever need help getting here on time let me know. The journey from Elfling to the student council building from Elfling is quite far and your legs are small. With my Air abilities, I could help you get here much faster."

"No, I can do it! I promise! Thank you though!"

Kei smiled and hugged Akihito. "Your such a good boy Akihito but please don't hesitate to ask for help."

Since the new headmaster had taken over Derwood Academy, many new things had been put in place and many things had either been changed or taken away altogether. One of the things that had been changed was the authority in the school. The headmaster still held all the power and say over the school but it no longer felt like a dictatorship where everyone felt like they were meaningless slaves.

The headmaster was the highest position of authority. The next highest in authority in the school was the two new positions: the vice headmaster and the disciplinary officer. These two enforced the rules which made the school feel more relaxed and yet kept everything and everyone in order. They also over saw the student council and the . The third highest authority were the student council president and the disciplinary committee President. These two answered directly to the directly to the vice headmaster and the disciplinary officer. Respectively.

Where the headmaster, vice headmaster and the disciplinary officer would never change, meaning they wouldn't be current students, at least not after they graduated, the two presidents would always be current students enrolled at Derwood Academy. This helped to give power to the students and made them feel in control of their lives and not as if they were adrift in a world that have room for them. The two presidents applied for their positions by application and chosen by the vice headmaster and disciplinary officer.

The current and very first presidents were: Kuroda Shinji, student council and Liu Feilong, disciplinary committee. Beneath the two presidents, as the fourth highest authority were the six vice president, three for the council and three for the committee. These six were chosen by the presidents themselves via an application process.

The current and first ever vice presidents were: disciplinary committee; Maiyuki Mao for Dragon High, Yoh for Dwarfling Junior High and Arbatov Mikhail for Elfling Elementary. Student council; Masami Nobuyuki for Dragon High, Rikuto Takehiko for Dwarfling Junior High and Takaba Akihito for Elfling Elementary. Akihito was the only student on the council who hadn't put in a application. The headmaster thought it would be good for him so asked Shinji to put him on as the vice president. Shinji agreed as he liked the little blond elf.

After the six vice presidents, the teachers held authority. Since so many had abused their station at the school, they were now made to answer to the committee and the council as well as the higher authorities. Teachers were allowed say over the curriculum and held the say during class but no longer could they hurt students. After this new rule was set, many of the former teachers left. New and better were hired in their place. Derwood Academy held the record for the highest paid teachers worldwide since the new headmaster took over. He was rather generous.

Shinji banged his gavel down, bringing order to the room. Akihito looked over at Kei. Since the student council was new, the vice headmaster was to over see the first few meetings to make sure they went well. The disciplinary officer was doing the same for the disciplinary committee. Once things were going smoothly, the two groups would be left to their own and would only need to meet with the V.H. and the D.O. once a month. Though when the two groups came together for joint meetings the V.H. and the D.O. would be mandatory as they needed to have an input on the topics being discussed. Akihito smiled as he watched Kei take up a stance at the podium. He really was a very good vice headmaster.

* * *

 _~AN: SORRY FOR THE LENGTHY EXPLINATION RIGHT THERE ~_

* * *

Akihito ran as fast as his little legs could go. He was going to be late again. Why did he always have to be late? And why was the student council building so far away from his school? Akihito stopped to catch his breath and wipe away the sweat that soaked his face. He was about to continue on when he heard a cry of pain. He turned to look into the forest but he didn't see anything but still, filled with concern he moved forward. He pushed aside some fallen branches. A silent gasp left him at the sight that greeted him. There was a little yellow bunny soaked with blood. It's poor little leg was caught in a nasty bare trap! Tears filling his hazel eyes, Akihito moved forward and began to work the trap open. Once he was free the little rabbit tried to move but it's leg was broken so all it could do was lay there and whimper in pain. Akihito removed his tunic and wrapped the little bunny up in it. He was once again running as fast as his little legs could carry him but instead of heading toward the student council building, his original destination, he headed to the headmaster's office. When he reached the office, he didn't bother knocking and just burst into the office. It's not like he would mind after all.

The headmaster was on the phone when the door to his office burst open and A panting, sweaty and blood soaked Akihito ran in with tears in his eyes. "He is here now. No. I want you to cancel the meeting and meet me in my office. Bring the committee president with you." The head master pulled Akihito to him and looked him over. Though there was much blood covering him, no source could be found for it. The disciplinary officer opened up Akihito's tunic which the young elf had placed on the headmaster's desk. The headmaster turned when he heard Kazumi's shocked gasp. "What is it?" He peeked into the folds of the tunic and his beautiful golden eyes narrowed with deep anger. "Where did you find him, Akihito?"

"The woods over by the lake. His leg was caught in a bear trap."

Anger burned hotly in those golden eyes.

"Hunting in the academy's woods is forbidden. To many shape shifting students run around in it. Not to mention the all the forest fairies and just so many students like to frolic in the forest." Kei was beside himself with worry.

"Bear traps were outlawed by the Elven King and Queen." The rabbit sniffed delicately at Kazumi's hand. The giant blond boy smiled gently at the poor thing before carefully petting it.

"Kazumi I want you to arrange an important disciplinary committee meeting later today. There will be a crack down on the school and hunting. Kei have a student council meeting arranged as well. I want the council to start a hunting program. From now on the only hunting the students will be doing will be with a teacher and in a class in a designated area of the forest located off campus." A knock sounded and the door opened. Shinji and Feilong walked in, worry written all over their faces.

Feilong's companion, Tao, Flew from the older boy's shoulder to land on Akihito's."I'm glad to see that you are alright Akihito. we were all so worried when you didn't come to the meeting." Tao's hot breath tickled Akihito's ear, making the tiny elf giggle silently. Tao rubbed his head against Akihito's much like a cat would. Tao was a baby dragon no older then four. Feilong had found him when he was nothing more than a hatcheling in the forest by his home. Tao's parents had been killed by poachers. Feilong's father of course had sent men after the poachers and justice was served. There were laws against poachers in every kingdom and killing a dragon was of the highest crime. Dragons were dwindling in number due to poaching and disease so special laws were set in place to protect them. After what happened to Tao's parents, the kingdoms became even stricter regarding dragons. The Fairy and Elven Kingdoms especially as the dragons had long been companions and allies to them.

The door opened again and a very haggard woman came in. She set about taking care of the little rabbit's leg. When she was done, Suzu sat back with sigh and a worried look on her face. "What's wrong mother?"

"I'm afraid that the damage to his leg is to sever. It will never work properly again. He will need special care if he is to continue living on."

Hearing Suzu's words, Akihito let out a silent scream and scooped up the little yellow rabbit. He began to sob and great big, fat tears fell from his eyes. As he continued to cry, the room began to become hot. A bright light formed just above Akihito's heart and engulfed the rabbit. When the light faded away, Akihito's sobs stopped and he gently set the rabbit on the ground. As if his leg had never been injured, the rabbit began race around the room. It hopped and thumped his big back feet. He was obviously quite happy. The rabbit ran up to Akihito and sniffed delicately at him then suddenly the rabbit was gone. In it's place was young boy with hair the same color as the rabbit's fur. Two long ears topped his head and a bushy little tail could be seen above his pert little bottom. Akihito gasped and hugged his friend and fellow vice president. "I'm sorry Mikhail! I didn't recognize you!"

"There's no need to be sorry Akihito. You've never seen my bunny form before and the situation was quite dire. Thank you Akihito. If not for you, my leg would forever be ruined and I would have been force to stay in my bunny form for the rest of my life. In fact I might just have died in that trap if not for you" Mikhail squeezed the tiny elf. "Thank you so much my friend."

"Well I guess this explains why you didn't show up at the disciplinary committee meeting this morning." Feilong crossed his arms.

"I am sorry President."

Feilong sighed. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." He turned to eye the headmaster. "I trust that something will be done about this Asami?"

* * *

 _~K-I-S-S-I-N-G~_

* * *

Akihito giggled silently as he watched Kei. The older elf was wandering around the bedroom in nothing but a towel. About an hour ago, Kei had returned to his room after his martial arts training for a relaxing bath. While Kei was relaxing, Akihito being the little devil that he is, decided to hid all of Kei's clothing. Though there was other clothing in the room, none of it would fit. Kazumi's clothing was just far too big. Asami's clothing was too broad in the shoulders and Kei was on the leaner side where Asami was more muscular. Akihito's clothing was well they belonged to a rather tiny elf. So poor Kei was left with nothing but the towels and his dirty clothing. Kei stopped in front of the still giggling Akihito with one brow raised. "Akihito. Where is my clothing?" Akihito jumped up from the bed he was sitting on and raced right into a giant soft wall. Akihito looked up to see Kazumi looking down at him in amusement. He picked Akihito up like a misbehaving puppy and carried him back into the bedroom. "Ah thank you Kazu." Kazumi dropped Akihito on the bed. "Well now Akihito are you going to tell me where my clothes are?" Akihito pointed to Kazumi. "Oh don't go blaming Kazu, Akihito."

"Are these what you are looking for Kei?"

"Yes thank you, Ryu."

Asami stood before Akihito who pouted up at him. "Pout all you want. It will not get you out of the revenge that Kei will take on you." Akihito gave Asami his very best and cutest puppy eyes. "Don't give that look Akihito. I will not help you to escape. After all it is my duty as the headmaster to make sure kids who pull pranks are properly punished."

Akihito gulped in dread as Kei approached him. He scooted back on the bed. Kei grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed. Akihito could not hold back his silent cries. Kei was so merciless in his punishment. suddenly more hands joined Kei's. Akihito wiggled and wiggled in the hopes of escaping but the three older elves were giving him no mercy. They just continued to tickle and tickle him. Asami's golden eyes watched Akihito's laughing face with great pleasure. The boy both liked to be tickled and hated it at the same time. Kei had chosen a fitting revenge for Akihito.

With the tickle revenge finished, the four boys gathered in their fort. Akihito was again all snuggled up to his Asami and sucking his thumb, Mr. Blue held tightly to his chest. Snacks and drinks were all laid out for easy access. Kei was handing out pages to Asami and Kazumi. "These are copies of all that I could find. It's not much. I searched the school's records. The public records and even the Palace records. I even went so far as to call in favors and have all the records from other kingdoms gone over. In the end this is all I could find. It looked to me as if the records have been destroyed. Why, I don't know why nor could I find any reason for it. Someone obviously didn't want this information to be known.

"This here is information on healing magics. This is all well known and taught in all schools. This one is the healing magics taught to our medicine men and women. Also well known. No where did I find a single mention of anything close to what Akihito did with Mikhail. This page is regarding the Sun elves. The only mention I could find of them is this single line. 'Sun elves, the most unique of all elves.' The rest of the page had been burned. This was the oldest text I could find as well. It dates back twenty thousand years."

"Kei, were these text the only ones destroyed and missing?"

"No. All text and records regarding the Sun elves but what I gave you were destroyed. Some of the healing magic records, records about Kwanöözi's five thousand year reign, other than what we are taught in school were also destroyed."

"Records about Kwanöözi's reign huh? I'm not surprised. It was during his reign that the Sun elves disappeared. I've always suspected that he had something to do with their disappearance. Was anything else destroyed or missing?"

"All other records were complete and unblemished. Except for the records about the Fire elves. Their records received nearly the same devastation as the Sun elf records."

* * *

 _~FIRST COMES LOVE~_

* * *

"Tell us all you know about the Sun elves." Suzu, Yuzuki, Nobu, Osamu and Kimiko stared at the three young elves as if they had grown extra heads. This was not what they were expecting when their sons asked to meet with them. Daisuke on the other hand could only smirk. He had been expecting this day since his son had brought home his little darling Akihito.

"So Ryu, how long have you suspected?" Daisuke leaned back in his office chair.

"I've always been curious since Akihito was said to have no Element. If that had been true, he should have died at birth. Then his hair coloring is quite odd. Never had I seen silver blond hair that shone like gold in the Sun. It is unique to him and him alone. This got me wondering if he was a Sun elf. When he healed Mikhail, I knew. So I sent Kei for information yet strangely there was nothing but a single sentence regarding the Sun elves. Why?"

"It's all gone because I destroyed it myself. I could never allow the world to learn the full truth about the Sun elves and all that happened under Kwanöözi's reign. The knowledge could potentially cause the same horror of that time. I never want the world, our people to suffer that again."

"How long did you know?"

"I knew the moment I first saw him. I am over four thousand years old. I spent my first two thousand years during that time. I knew quite a few Sun elves back then. In fact your Aunt Suanna was a Sun elf." Daisuke's voice caught on the last word. Even after two thousand years, it was hard to think of her and that harsh time. Kwanöözi's five thousand year reign had literally been Hell on Earth. "You will need to guard Akihito well Ryu. His life was in danger from the moment he was conceived. I am the oldest living being on Earth and therefor I am the only one who knows the truths that I destroyed and hid but there are those who hear rumours. Stories."

Daisuke stood from his chair and made his way to the door which he locked before turning to face all the others in the room. His face was set in grim lines. "I Asami Daisuke, King of the Elven Kingdom hereby order; Kirishima Nobu, Kirishima Suzu, Suoh Yuzuki, Suoh Osamu and Queen Asami Kimiko to a Vow of Silence. Should anyone of you mention one word of what has already been said and is about to be said, here in this room, on this day, you will be charged and hanged with treason. Your rank, friendship and family ties will mean nothing."

Understanding the severity of the King's words; Suzu, Nobu, Osamu, Yuzuki and Kimiko all swore to uphold the Vow of Silence. Daisuke then took the seat next to his wife. Kimiko took his hand and squeezed it tight. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"A long time ago the world was a very peaceful place. All the races lived in harmony and peace. There was no such thing as Dark elves back then. The Fire, Sun, Earth, Air and Water elves were all in equal in numbers and as a whole, our people numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Perhaps millions if anyone had bothered to count so high. The world had little in the way of crime and violence. The world and it's inhabitants lived this way for thousands of year. Then a half elf half werewolf by the name of Kwanöözki came into power and declared himself the Emperor of all the world and everything that lived and died. He had killed all of the leaders of the different races and no one had the power to stop him. During his reign, the world became a dark place to live and not just because of his cruelty. Kwanöözi was so evil that the sky turned dark and the Sun never showed. The plants and wild life began to wither and die. Slowly the races numbers began to dwindle. This was when the first of the Dark elves appeared.

"At some point a rebellion had been formed, I believe it was not long after he came into power. People from the different races joined forces and did their best to protect others from Kwanöözi's men. They were a vile bunch, just as evil as him. At one point they marched on his castle but they were defeated in an half an hour. Kwanöözi was unbelievably powerful. With the rebellion gone, there was no one to fight and everyone gave up hope. Things grew even worse when the Sun elves began to die in great numbers. Without the Sun they just couldn't survive for long. Some were able to survive by feeding off their Fire elf mates' magic. Eventually the ones who didn't die were taken captive and enslaved for various things. Mostly for their unrivaled powers. They never lasted long in captivity. Without their mates and the Sun and being forced to endure such close proximity to great evil, they died.

"Then Kwanöözi ordered the death of all male Fire elves. You see the Sun elves only ever could mate with Sun elves and he was a jealous man and wanted all the Sun elves to himself. This devastated the Sun population even more. To the point that the vile man no longer had any for himself. This was when he decided to form a breeding program.

"This was why I destroyed the Fire elf records." Daisuke took a deep breath. "Sun elves are very unique and special. Unlike the rest of the living beings in this world, they only ever have one biological parent. A mother. Fire elf females are the only ones who can give birth to the Sun elves. When a female Fire elf reaches the age of six hundred, the Sun would start to call to them. They would travel to a special glade where the Sun never set. While they were there, they would fall into a deep sleep. During their sleep, their body would react to the Sun and they would conceive a child. Nine months later, a beautiful Sun elf would be born."

"So the rumours about Sun elves being born from the Sun itself...?"

"Yes Kei, they were very close to the truth. But you see, Kwanöözi didn't know all that. All he knew was that the female Fire elves could give birth to Sun elves. So he bread them again and again. Never succeeding in his goal. Enraged with the failure, he had all of the children and mother's from the breading program throats slit." Tears fell from Daisuke's eyes. "My mother was one of those Fire elves.

"In the end it took a powerful death spell to end that vile being. You see by the end of Kwanöözi's reign, there was only one Sun elf left. Your Aunt Suanna. Together with her Fire elf mate, Daichi, she cast the spell. But with the death Kwanöözi, so too did your aunt and uncle. The cost for a death spell is your life. Since Kwanöözi was so powerful, Daichi sacrificed his as well. Not that he wanted to live without his beloved Suanna.

"After their deaths, the Sun begin to shine again and life returned. The races began to grow in number and thrive again. All but the elves. While the Air, Earth and Water elves were repopulating, their numbers were never like they had been and never did they equal out again. The Sun elves never returned and the Fire elves were at a very devastating number. Though Fire elves were being born, most were sick. I quickly realized that the ones who were sick were destined to mate with a Sun elf but without them they couldn't survive. Some died early on at a young age while others went mad or became Dark elves. Eventually no new Fire elves were born and all but the few who were destined to be mated to non Sun elves were all that were left.

"Then you were born Ryu. You brought hope to many but I was unsure. I used to spend many a night standing beside your crib wondering if it would be that night that you finally became sick and died. Some nights I would wonder if you would end up going mad of Dark." Daisuke pulled his son and hugged him tight. "I love you so much Ryuichi. You are my pride and joy but I often wondered if I shouldn't just smother you in your sleep like so many others did."

A gasp went up in the room. "Daisuke!" Kimiko shouted. "How could-"

"It's alright mother. Do not be angry with father. I would have felt the same if I were in his shoes."

"Ryu?"

"The babies that were smothered in their sleep were suffering. They would puke up blood all day long or madness had already set in. Those who were not killed often begged to have their lives taken once they were old enough to speak. The ones who made it through were the ones who went Dark. I didn't want any of that to happen to Ryu. When my worry finally settled down and I realized he would not become sick, such thoughts stopped. Please believe me Ryu when I say that I love you and would never hurt you."

"I know papa." Asami hugged his father and pressed a kiss to his head. "Like I said, I would have been the same in your shoes. There is nothing wrong in wanting to protect your child." Asami then did something he hadn't done since he was three. He sat in his father's lap and rested his back against the older elf's big strong chest. Daisuke's arms wrapped tightly and securely around his precious son. "Papa, don't get used this. I'm not some cute little child to be cuddling on his father's lap." Asami's words broke the tension in the room and laughter broke out.

"So does Akihito have a mother than?" Queen Kimiko looked hopeful.

"Wait, I thought that there were no female Fire elves?" Yuzuki frowned in thought.

"Six hundred years ago one was born. Her name was Dianna. In order to protect her, I had her parents claim her as an Earth elf. About nine years ago she went missing. I didn't find her until last week. She had been tortured and was on the verge of dying. She smiled when she saw me and I told her all about Akihito and Ryu. She died with a smile on her face. Without any other Sun elves, we are the only ones who can teach Akihito what he needs to know. That includes his telepathic abilities. Sun elves are unable to make any form of sounds so they use telepathic abilities to communicate. I was rather surprised that you hadn't done that with him Ryu. After all as a Fire elf, you have that ability as well." Daisuke smirked as his son's eyes narrowed and the young boy frowned.

* * *

 _~THEN COMES MARRIAGE~_

* * *

Akihito blinked sleepily up at him. When his beautiful hazel eyes finally focused, a bright, happy grin lit up his face. He reached up for Asami and the older boy picked him up. Akihito let out a giant yawn and settled against Asami. His little eyes began to close again but Asami moved his shoulder and woke the boy back up. Akihito glowered at him. "It's time to wake up Akihito. We have somewhere to be." He brushed the blond hair from his chubby little face. Once he had Akihito dressed in his warmest clothing, they made their way out to the carriage. The rest of the Asamis, Kirishimas and Suohs had gone on a head. Leaving Asami and Akihito to travel on alone. Which was what Asami had wanted. The carriage rocked along the road.

 **"Akihito."** Akihito frowned. He knew that Asami had called him but his voice had sounded odd.

 **"Akihito."** Akihito scowled. This time for sure Asami had called him but the older boy's mouth had never moved. **"Yes Akihito you are hearing my voice even though I am not speaking. I am what is called telepathic abilities. That means that I am using my mind to talk to you. You can do it to. Would you like to try?"** Akihito nodded eagerly.

"Alright, all you have to do his focus on me and send what you want to say to me."

It was only a few moments later when Asami heard his little boy's voice for the first time. **"Ryu?"** Asami hugged Akihito tight and held back his tears. He had never heard a better sound then his precious little Akihito's voice.

 **"Again Akihito. Say more for me."**

 **"Ryu! Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!"**

The carriage rolled to a stop and Asami climbed down from it with Akihito tucked tightly against him. Slowly Asami made his way across the ground and he met up with the others. Everyone had dressed in complete black and wore a hooded cloak. They had to be careful as there were those who were watching and not for good reasons. Akihito shuddered in his arms. **"Ryu, I don't like this place. It feels sad."**

 **"That's because it is a sad place. This is a cemetery, a place for the dead to rest."**

As they approached their destination, Akihito began to fidget more and more and Asami was having trouble keeping a hold of the tiny boy. When they finally made it to the grave they were here for Akihito threw himself from Asami's arms and began to dig at the ground. Kazumi stepped forward and knelt by the much smaller elf. He gently split the earth open with his magic and pushed the urn that had been buried beneath up and out. Akihito scooped up the urn and held it tightly. **"Mommy!"**

 **"Yes Akihito that is your mommy."** Asami wasn't surprised by Akihito knowing that the urn contained his mother's ashes. All living beings recognized their parents whether they were alive or dead. Before leaving the cemetery, Kazumi fixed up the grave so that it looked as if they had never touched and then they stopped at a few more graves to hide their real intentions.

Once they arrived back home, they all made their way into the garden. Akihito opened the urn and spilled the ashes onto the soft grass. He knelt in the ashes. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall and the the air around them heated up. A light spilled from his chest to encircle the ashes. The ground rumbled and shook. Eyes widened as the largest and most beautiful willow tree sprouted from the ground. Akihito's eyes opened and he ran to the giant tree and hugged it.

 **"Mommy."**

 **"My precious baby boy! I never thought that I would see you again my little Akihito."**

The branches moved and seemed to embrace the tiny elf. That night they all camped out beneath the giant willow tree. Sun elves really were amazing. Akihito at the young age of seven had revived his mother from ashes into a tree. She may no longer be in her original form but she was every bit alive and sentient as she was before her death. When Akihito had been asked why a tree instead of her original form he had replied that it was not safe for her to be in her original self. His mother had told him that bad men were after her. So a tree he had chosen.


	5. Marriage

_**AN: THE AU WORLD OF ELFLING IS A BIT OF MIXTURE OF MEDIAVAL, MODEREN AND FRUTRISTIC.**_

 _ **SENTACES IN BOLD ARE TELEPATHIC.**_

* * *

The leaves gently caressed his face. He ran a hand through the leaves as he smiled up at the tall willow tree before him. "Good morning, Lady Dianna."

 **"Good morning, Ryu-chan."**

Asami frowned at the cute nickname. He usually only ever allowed his mother and Akihito to call him that but since Lady Dianna was his beloved little Akihito's mother, he would suffer the indignity of the cute nickname. "Alright Lady Dianna, you may call me Ryu-chan."  
One of the willow's branches patted him on the top of his head.

 **"Such a good boy."**

Asami smirked. "I wouldn't be to sure of that if I were you, Lady Dianna."

A soft feminine chuckle filtered through his mind from the willow before him. " **Akihito has been telling me all kinds of stories about you and Kei-chan and Kazu-chan. You all have made him so happy, given him a good life. He's also told me a lot about how that former headmaster and his son treated him. To think I had placed him at Derwood Academy to keep him safe. Thank you for taking such good care of my little baby."** Another caress of his cheek from the branches followed by happy laughter. **"My little baby greatly enjoyed showing me his little bunny ears and tail off to me. He's so proud of them. That birthday party you threw him yesterday, ahh, it was so wonderful. I can't believe that eight years have gone by already. He is so big!"**

"Not really. He's still the same size as he was at the age of three. He hasn't grown a single inch in the five years that I have known him."

 **"You sound concerned."**

"I am. I have never seen an elf so small!"

A chuckle. **"Akihito is a Sun elf. Normally elves reach upwards of six foot four and no less at full growth. Some have even reached up to eight feet, Kazu-chan might grow to be so tall. However, Sun elves rarely reach above five feet. Some were lucky to reach five foot six. Akihito I think will be lucky to reach five feet. Don't worry, Ryu-chan. This is normal."** Lady Dianna patted Asami's head again. **"Your father tells me that you have decided to officially label Akihito a Fire elf."**

"Yes. With all that happened with you and the dangers that the Sun elves have faced in the past, I will not allow for Akihito being a Sun elf to be known. Akihito's life is of the up most importance to me."

 **"I know. That is why I called you here. Akihito's life was in danger even before he was conceived and not just from enemies. Sun elves often suffer from sicknesses in the past. No one was ever able to cure them as they coudn't figure out was causing the sickness. They suffered greatly, some even dying. The ones who remained healthy had something that the other's didn't have..."**

* * *

 _Asami and Akihito sitting in a tree._

* * *

Suzu, Yuzuki, Kimiko, Nobu, Osamu, Kei and Kazumi all stared in shock at Asami's announcement. Daisuke on the other hand just nodded, he already knew that this would be coming. Had discussed it with Lady Dianna though both left the final decision up to the Prince. Akihito looked around at everyone not really understanding what was going on and why everyone looked so shocked. He tilted his little blond head to the side, much like a dog would, one ear twitched forward and one twitched back. Queen Kimiko stood and laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ryu-chan." Asami looked up at his mother, one raven brow raised. She sighed and knelt before he son. "Ryu-chan, you are only eleven years of age. Akihito has only just turned eight yesterday. You are both far to young for this."

Asami took his mother's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I understand what you are saying mother but please understand. This should come as no shock to anyone as Akihito already bares my collar. I have been planing for this from the very first day that we met. I had originally planed to wait till we were older but Lady Dianna does not believe that is what is best for Akihito. He is in danger not from the Dark elves but others as well. Then there are the sicknesses that Sun elves suffer from. I WILL NOT allow Akihito to suffer such fates. I WILL have him safe."

His mother let out another sigh. "I understand that you want to keep him safe but you two are both to young for this. Besides, Akihito may where your collar but you do not wear his."

Akihito smirked at all in the room as he pulled his tunic aside to bare his chest. There, where his heart lays beneath his skin. Beautiful elvish script etched in silver covered the spot where his heart beat. "Who says that I don't bare his collar?" Asami's smirk broadened. He caught a hold of his mother's hadn as she reached out to touch the silvery elvish script. "Beautiful isn't it?" He gave all in the room, barring Akihito, a look but DO NOT touch stare. That was HIS Akihito's collar. No one was allowed to defile it. Not even his mother.

* * *

Flashback:

Asami pulled Akihito onto his lap and held him tight. He had been awoken by Akihito tossing and turning in his sleep so much that he had repeatedly kicked and punched the older elf. Asami brushed away Akihito's tears and pressed kisses to his forehead, soothing words whispering into Akihito's ears. It was a long time before the young elf calmed down and the tears slowed. However, he continued to shiver as if he were freezing. Asami wrapped the heavy blanket around them both then strolled from the bedroom. As he walked beneath the night sky, Akihito held tightly in his arms, the young elf's shivering subsided. Asami didn't have to ask what Akihito's nightmare was about. It had only been a month since he had brought the traumatized six year old home. At times like these, Asami found himself wishing that he had allowed the former headmaster to continue to live just so he could torture the wear-lion some more. Though the lights remained on but dimmed as they slept, to Akihito it felt like he was trapped back in that awful room again. Every night. Asami saw a bench and made his way over to it. Once he was settled he cupped Akihito's delicate chin and turned the boy's face so that they were looking each other eye to eye.

 **"Akihito, you are safe now. You have nothing to worry about anymore."** He trailed his fingers over the red elvish script that flowed beautifully across Akihito's petite neck. The collar Asami had placed there three years earlier. He trailed kisses over the collar. **"You are mine Akihito. Mine."** He bit down on the flesh of Akihito's neck. Asami's magic flowed into Akihito from his mouth. Tears filled Akihito's hazel eyes as the fire burned Asami's collar deeper into his flesh then ever before. Now the collar was etched so deeply that it was etched into bone.

Asami brought Akihito's hand up to his own neck. **"Collar me Akihito. Collar me like I have you."** Akihito looked up at him with sad eyes that slowly began to glow with happiness. Akihito's tiny hand gently caressed Asami's neck. The delicate fingers trailed down to his heart where it rested over Asami's beating heart. Akihito smiled widely up at the older elf. Akihito leaned forward and pressed his lips to Asami's heart in a soft kiss. Warmth flooded into Asami's body from where Akihito's mouth rested. He felt as if he was being filled with the warmth of the Sun. It was a beautiful, loving feeling. When the sensation faded, Akihito pulled away and looked up at him. Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead then pressed the younger elf's head to his chest. Akihito snuggled into Asami and fell asleep. At ease for the first time in a long time. Asami trailed his fingers over the silver elvish script that rested on his heart. Like the collar he had given Akihito, this collar also went further than skin deep. The collar was branded into his bone and into his heart.

Flashback end:

* * *

Kimiko stared at the silver colored elvish script upon her son's chest. It was so beautiful. Never had she seen a collar so beautiful. Suddenly Akihito was blocking her view. The young eight year old wrapped his arms around the young Fire elf, squeezing him tight. He gave the Queen a look that said BACK OFF. He pressed his petal pink lips to the collar. Asami gasped as the Sun like warmth flooded him again. One hand cupped the back of the boy's head while the other rested on Akihito's delicate hip. Asami smirked at the others in the room. Akihito was a little on the possessive side it seemed. That was okay though. Asami bent forward and bit Akihito's neck, his magic flowing into Akihito. The others in the room just rolled their eyes at Asami's possessiveness, that was nothing new. However, Akihito had never showed such behaviour and they all had to admit that the tiny elf with the bunny ears and tail was extremely adorable in his possessiveness of Asami.

Kimiko sighed and turned to look at her husband. It seemed that they had no choice in this matter. Everyone stood and left the room leaving Akihito and Asami alone. Asami took Akihito's hand in his and pressed a kiss to it's palm. With his other arm wrapped around Akihito's itty bitty waist, they made their way to a window seat. Asami placed Akihito on his lap. He cupped a chubby cheek. **"Are you okay with this Akihito. It is not usual for it to happen when we are still so young."** Akihito nodded his head **. "Do you have any questions?"**

 **"Um. Just one."** Akihito looked down at his hands.

 **"What is it?"**

Akihito looked up at Asami, a cute blush staining his chubby cheeks **. "Ryu, what is marriage?"**

* * *

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

* * *

Akihito's smile was bright and cheerful as he made his way from the palace out into the garden. The sky was a peaceful blue and the Sun shown happily down on those gathered at the palace. It seemed as if the Sun had personally made this day as beautiful as possible. Like a proud parent. Butterflys fluttered around and birds sang. As Akihito made his way to the garden, his path was lined with roses with blue petals tipped red. The symbol of the royal family of the elven kingdom. The roses sprouted up from the ground right before Akihito's tiny feet could make contact with the ground. This Akihito found fascinating and he tried to out run the roses but no matter how fast his little legs moved, the royal roses always bloomed before he could get there. When the running didn't do it, he tried hopping and skipping. Everyone who saw him could see the pure joy and happiness, the laughter shinning brightly in his eyes.

Asami watched in amusement as his cute little Akihito played with the flowers. He looked toward Kazumi. "Thank you Kazu." Normally the petals of the royal roses would be sprinkled along the path that the royal bride would walk but Kazumi had proposed to let them bloom before Akihito as he walked down the aisle. It had been a wondrous idea and it was not lost on Asami that his friend was having as much fun making the royal roses bloom as Akihito was trying to out run them.

Asami turned his gaze back to his lovely bride. Akihito wore the traditional royal bridal outfit of a deep blue silk gown that bared the shoulders and upper chest bare and only fell to just above the ankle at the front and trailed behind in a long train. The shoulders of the dress rested on the upper part of the biceps in a small poof of silk. A red silk ribbon rested at the hip and tied into a bow in the back just below his little bunny tail. Long dark blue silk gloves ended at the elbow and his little legs were dressed in blue stockings that ended at mid thigh and were held in place by a black garter belt. His tiny feet were shod a pair of blue leather ankle boots. What part of Akihito's skin that showed such as his face and upper chest were dusted with a white powder that made his skin shimmer in the light from the Sun. Around his bunny ears were little red silk ribbons tied into bows. Upon his little blond head rested a head wreath made of the royal roses and leaves from Lady Dianna.

A golden bird flew down in front of Akihito then took off. Akihito chased after the golden bird. When he finally caught up to it, the bird was resting on Asami's shoulder. At the sight of the golden bird resting on the Prince's shoulder, murmurs started amongst the gathered crowd of guests. The murmurs increased when the bird hopped onto Akihito's shoulder. The golden birds were a very rare sight as they rarely ever left the temple of the Sun. The golden birds, the Sunbirds were guardians of the temple and messengers of the Sun. More Sunbirds fluttered around the bride and groom. The rained beautiful Sunflowers down on the two, causing even more murmurs. There had been many who had disapproved of this wedding due to the age of the bride and groom but they were all quieted by the sight of the Sunbirds who were accompanied by Firebirds, Earthbirds, Waterbirds and Airbirds, all baring rare gifts for the Prince and his bride. Never in recorded history had such a sight been seen. The Elements often sent their bird guardians with gifts to weddings of their elves to show their approval but never had the gifts been so rare and never had they all appeared at one wedding. The Sunbirds have of course never once been seen at any weddings. This wedding was truly blessed.

Akihito's eyes roamed over Asami. Asami looked so handsome in his deep blue and red royal robes. Asami's eyes had been darkened with kohl that caused his golden eyes to stand out even more beautifully. A top his raven hair was his prince coronet. At Asami's side was a beautiful bejeweled sword. Asami took Akihito's hand in his and King Asami Daisuke began the wedding ceremony. There beneath Lady Dianna, Asami and Akihito exchanged their vows and rings. There beneath Lady Dianna, Asami and Akihito had their very first kiss as husband and wife. A kiss that shocked poor Akihito as he had no idea that kissing could be done with a tongue in your mouth! Asami chuckled at Akihito's look of shock. Asami led Akihito from their alter to another alter. This one was different as it was the royal alter meant for crowning ceremonies. Daisuke followed the two up to the alter. Asami helped Akihito kneel before the King. There before all to see, Akihito was crowned a prince, not princess as Akihito wanted to be a prince just like his beloved Asami. Akihito's hand reached up to his head, a huge smile on his face. His tiara was a beautiful work of art that Asami had made just for him. In the center of it was an emerald and peridot that formed a heart. Around the two gems were; an abalone shell for the Water Element, a blue lace agate for the Air Element, fire opal for the Fire Element, a moss agate for the Earth Element and a lemon quartz for the Sun Element. Around the gems the tiara swooped into vines and leaves.

With the crowning ceremony finished, the bride and groom made their way to reception area. There was dancing and feasting. Laughter and smiles all around. Everyone agreed that the two Princes made a lovely sight during their first dance. Akihito blushed so fetchingly and Asami kept pressing kisses to those rosy cheeks. When Akihito went to feed Asami his slice of cake, the young elf instead smashed it into the older elf's face. He then took the piece of cake that Asami held out to feed him and ran off. His silent giggles filling the air.

* * *

 _First comes love_

* * *

4 years later...

Akihito looked longingly out of his bedroom window. It had been so long since he had been outside, so long since he had even left this room. It had been six months since his husband had left for the battle ground. Six long months. When Asami had turned fifteen back in August, he'd graduated from Dragon High, Derwood Academy and come of age and as such he was now old enough to fight in the military. Something Asami had been training for all his life. Akihito was of course proud of his husband,Asami was such a strong warrior. But Akihito hadn't understood what going off to war would mean for him as Asami's wife, mate and prince. When Asami had told him that he would be leaving the palace to live in the camp, Akihito had thought that they would be going together. Instead he had been left behind like a piece of forgotten luggage. When Asami told him that he had to stay at the palace without him, Akihito had been enraged. His Sun elf instincts kicking in. He'd at first clung to his husband, his mate. When that didn't work, he started to scream and hurl insults at the older elf. He had then physically attacked Asami, with both his body and with magic. It had taken both Kei and Kazumi to pull him off of Asami. They had tried to calm Akihito and explain but he would have nothing to do with it. Needless to say that Akihito did not sleep with his husband that night. Instead he had slept beneath his mother's branches. When Asami left the next morning, Akihito did not go out to see him off.

Akihito tried that night trying to sleep in their bed but in the end it had been painful to do so. He had spent the entire night shivering. The next night he had tried to sleep in the fort that they had set up in the bedroom but in the end it had been just as restless. The third night he had tried to sleep with Kei, the fourth with Kazumi but both nights he had spent wide awake wishing that his husband was there with him. On the fifth day, Akihito moved his things out of the bedroom he shared with his husband, Kei and Kazumi into a room on the opposite side and on a different floor of the palace. He had been using this room ever since.

At first, after Asami had left, Akihito had tried to be social. He continued to go to school where he had also changed his room from the one he shared with the three older elves. He talked to his friends; Tao, Mikhail, Shinji, Fei and Yoh. He spoke with his family. Yet it was hard to do so, he always felt so tired and slowly over time he wanted to be with others less in less. Things became even harder when Kei turned fifteen in October and left to join Asami on the battle field. Akihito had withdrawn even more and stopped attending school. He never left the palace. Not even to speak to his mother. Then December came and Kazumi turned fifteen and he to left for the battle field. That's when Akihito locked himself up in this cold bedroom.

Akihito looked down at his lap where sat a letter. It was one of many. Asami had tried many times to talk to him through their mental connection but Akihito always refused to answer. Asami now tried to write him but Akihito never wrote back let alone read any of the letters. It was just to painful. Instead he locked them all away in a safe box. Akihito left the window seat and crawled into the cold sheets of the small bed. Tears flowed eagerly from his sad hazel eyes. You would think by now that he would have none left to shed yet they came no matter how much he tried to hold them at bay.

* * *

 _Then comes marriage_

* * *

Tired of Akihito's behaviour, Kimiko, Yuzuki, Suzu, Nobu and Osamu forced their way into the young elf's room. The doors in the palace were made of heavy, strong, thick wood. It had taken both Nobu and Osamu, neither of which were anywhere near on the small side, to brake down the door. Kimiko had been the one to pull Akihito out of the bed and drag him out of the room and down to the king's office. It hadn't taken much effort to carry the boy as his already small frame was even now smaller due to lack of care. They offered him food but Akihito took none. He tried repeatedly to move and get up to leave the room, he really wanted to go back to bed,but he could not move a single muscle on his own. Because they could see how much it hurt for him to move, they applied chains made of magic to keep him in place. They were really concerned about the boy.

Yuzuki placed a gentle hand on Akihito's shoulder and he flinched. Though the touch was kind and friendly, it had hurt to be touched. Just like it had hurt before when Kimiko had touched him though she to had been kind. No one had missed the flinch this time and they all looked at each other. "Akihito, you know that we all care about you. Love you. Right?" Akihito nodded as best that he could. "Then why are you acting this way?"

"You have stopped going to school, stopped talking to others, locked yourself away in that bedroom you've taken over. Worst of all you have stopped eating!" Suzu stood with her hand on her hips. A look of anger on her face.

"You know Akihito, you are not the first wife to be left behind while your husband goes off to war. Suzu, Yuzuki and I have all been left here to meander in the palace. Yet not once have we done what you have done! You didn't see Ryu-chan off! We didn't want our husbands, our mates to leave for battle but we were there to see them off! To give them support! To tell them that we love them! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO SEE RYUICHI OFF! HE IS YOUR HUSBAND! YOUR MATE! Kimiko took in deep breaths. She was just so mad. "You are being very selfish Akihito. You should be supporting Ryu-chan, yet instead you are wasting away in self pity. It's not the way a wife should behave. Not the way a Prince of the Elven Kingdom should act."

"I think that all of you are under the wrong impression here." Everyone turned to see a young elf with long flowing red hair and hazel eyes that matched Akihito's perfectly. She smiled gently at Akihito but did not touch him as she knew just how painful it would be for him. Recently Lady Dianna had learned that by focusing her magic she could take on a semi-physical form of what she looked like before her death. This semi form made her look a bit like a ghost. "You are all judging him by your own standards and views. None of you know what it is like to be a Sun elf. Akihito isn't being selfish. This is his Sun elf instincts taking control. There is nothing anyone of you can do. Only Ryu-chan can fix this." Lady Dianna let out a sad sigh. "It was a mistake for Ryuichi to leave Akihito behind like this."

"With all do respect, Lady Dianna. The battle field is no place for those like Akihito."

"You are wrong Osamu. Sun elves are very strong in magic. They have often been on the battle field in the past. I am sure Daisuke could tell you that. After all it was a Sun elf that put an end to King Kwanöözi. Daisuke's sister wasn't it?"

"But he's so small." Nobu pointed out.

"Good for being underestimated." Lady Dianna replied.

"Still, Ryu-chan was just looking out for his wife's welfare." Kimiko spoke up.

"That is true. However, this situation is just bad as if Akihito was at the battle itself." Daisuke stood leaning against the doorframe. He straitened and moved into the room, his son right behind him.

Asami knelt before Akihito and took his hands into his much larger ones. "I am sorry Akihito. I only left you here because I did not want you anywhere near the Dark elves. They are a vicious lot and would hurt you in anyway that they could. I love you Akihito." Tears fell from Akihito's eyes as he begin to sob. Once his arms were free, he threw them around his husband as tight as his sickly body could. Asami stood with Akihito in his arms, wincing at just how light the boy had become. He left the office without a word to anyone else. He knew the mistake he had made and he was going to fix it. He had promised Akihito that he was safe but look at him now.

The first thing Asami did was take Akihito to their room and tuck him into bed. Without moving from his wife's side, Asami called for servants to bring everything from the room Akihito had been using and back into theirs. He gently brushed Akihito's hair from his face. Akihito nuzzled into his hand. It wasn't long before Akihito was asleep. Asami bathed and changed before joining his wife in bed.

* * *

 _Then comes the baby in the baby carriage_

* * *

Akihito snuggled into his husband's side. He obediently opened his mouth for the piece of Fire fruit that Asami held out to him. A silent sigh of contentment and pleasure left him as his little teeth sank into the yummy, soft, spicy fruit. Fire fruit was a very special fruit. The only one of it's kind. Fire fruit grew no where in the world, it could only be found in the magic of a Fire elf. Fire fruit was a type of healing magic that only Fire elves could do and use. No one else could eat the Fire fruit as it would be poisonous to them. However, Akihito was a Sun elf and that made him very special. Very special indeed. Fire fruits were how all the Fire elves had kept their Sun elf mates alive during the rule of Kwanöözi. Now Asami was feeding it to his beloved little Akihito. The truth was that Asami was really surprised that Akihito was still alive. He was so frail that just one touch could brake him. He had also been surprised that anyone other than he, Asami, touching Akihito was extremely painful for the younger elf. Sun elves were so fragile and they depended on their mates a lot. Yet Sun elves were also the most powerful of all the elves. A balance of strong and weak.

Asami let out a chuckle as a squeak of fear filtered through their mental connection and the young twelve year old Sun elf buried his head beneath Asami's arm. The movie that was playing on the vid-screen was one of Akihito's favourites, yet it never failed to frighten the boy. Jurassic Park, a movie about an island them park with real living dinosaurs. Akihito loved it and watched over and over. Along with the two sequels and the new release, Jurassic World. When watching the first three movies, Akihito would always hide his face away from the screen whenever the velociraptors appeared. He hated them and was terrified of them. Asami couldn't really blame him. Those velociraptors were vicious hunters and viciously smart. The T-Rex was another matter. Akihito loved the giant predator and admitted that if faced with the choice between confronting the two, he'd take the T-Rex. After all it relied on movement and if he stayed still he would be safe while with the velociraptors he would have no chance of survival unless by some miracle. Surprisingly, Akihito felt a lot different about the velociraptors in Jurassic World. He actually rooted for them and cheered them on. Even claiming that they were so cool. He always cried a little at the semi happy ending, feeling bad for the velociraptors and the 'bad' dinosaur. After all it wasn't her fault that she was the way she was, it was the fault of those who made her but didn't care about anything but the money that could be made off her.

As the movies continued to play, Akihito fell asleep. It was the first time since Asami had returned home earlier that day that. They had made their way to their own room and not the one Akihito had been using for the last six months. Servants had brought all of the twelve year old's things back from that room. Asami ran his hands over his little wife. The Fire fruit had done it's work. Akihito's already small frame had been made even smaller by his lack of movement as he ever left the bed and the starvation his body been forced into. The fact that Akihito had been unconsciously eating his own magic didn't help his state either. Eating one's own magic was extremely dangerous. It was a miracle he hadn't died. A Earth elf could feed their magic to another Earth elf to help them heal, the others could do the same but it was a tiring act and could leave one weak and vulnerable. It was only meant to be done in order to save a life. Fire elves' Fire fruit was different as it cost them nothing to create it as it was nothing more than food even though it was purely magical. This led to Fire elves being able to heal themselves by eating their own magic without actually eating their own magic. Of course the fruit was deadly to all non Fire and Sun beings. Guilt and regret filled Asami but he knocked them aside. Those feelings would get him nowhere and change nothing. Only taking care of his precious mate now could fix anything. He lightly pinched Akihito's side. The magical fruit had put weight back on the boy after only a few short hours. Soon the boy would be back to his full health and strength. Sadly they didn't have time to linger here waiting for that to happen. Asami was needed back at the camp. The Dark elves were not going to take themselves out. No matter how much everyone wished it.

Asami stood and tucked Akihito beneath Akihito beneath the blankets. He grabbed up his own bags and Akihito's and began to pack them with Akihito's things. Asami didn't need anything as he had all that he needed back at the camp. Akihito however had nothing there and Asami wanted him to be as comfortable as possible while there. Once the bags were packed, he called for the servants and had them pack it all into a supply wagon that would be sent on ahead of them. Asami than pulled his clothing off and made his way to the bath to clean himself up before joing Akihito in bed. The little boy snuggled happily into Asami and it was long before he too was asleep.

* * *

 _Wetting his pants_

* * *

Queen Asami Kimiko grabbed a hold of her son's arm. "Do you really have to leave so soon? You only arrived a few hours ago."

Asami took his mother's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Yes. I'm sorry mother, as I know that you have missed me. Please understand that I am needed at the battle. Just a few short hours can not be spared. That is why I came only for Akihito." Asami brushed away the tear that trailed down his mother's cheek from her golden eyes that looked so much like his own.

"I really don't know about this Ryu. Are you sure that you want to take Akihito with you? It is very dangerous and you have said that time cannot be spared." Suzu looked pleadingly at the fifteen year old Fire elf.

"I made a mistake leaving Akihito here the last time. I will not repeat it a second time." Asami's voice was low but firm. Booking no room for augment. All remained quiet as Asami mounted his horse then took a sleeping Akihito from his father's arms. With a nod, Asami motioned his horse forward and it wasn't long before the two were long out of sight of the palace. The main camp in which Asami was stationed as the leader of the military after taking over his father's position, was far from his home. The camp rested on the outskirts of the Elven kingdom itself, in the Oak Valley that stretched for miles upon miles. Many Dark elves had tried to invade the kingdom from this point, so Asami had to set his own camp up there in order to protect his territory from it's enemies. There was barely a day that had gone by that there wasn't a battle. The constant fighting had been the reason he left Akihito at home. Turns out there were worse dangers than battle for his tiny Sun elf mate.

As they made their way to the camp with all do haste, Asami remained in constant alertness. The way to the camp was a dangerous one. Though no Dark elves or any of their companions had made their way into the kingdom since the camp was set up, many of their enemies had invaded before their arrival. As they made their way into the dark forest, the by far most dangerous part of their journey, people began to follow them. Asami did not feel threatened though. These were guards he had placed to ensure their return path remained safe and to give added protection for Akihito. By the time the group of twelve made it to the camp, it was long past midnight. Akihito had remained asleep for the entire trip and would continue to sleep for many more hours. A side effect of the Fire fruit's healing magic. Asami passed Akihito down to his right hand man. One of his two best friends and most trusted people, Kirishima Kei. The Air elf held Akihito tenderly and with all the love of an older brother. Asami dismounted as his other best friend and most trusted came forward to take his horse to the stables. Suoh Kazumi, his other right hand. The giant Earth elf brushed Akihito's blond hair back from his cute little face. another big brother for the tiny Sun elf.

Kei turned Akihito back over to Asami and the prince made his way to the second largest tent in the camp. Once inside he stripped Akihito of his dusty clothing and bathed the filth that had gathered during their journey. Asami then dressed Akihito in a warm, heavy sleeping tunic and tucked him beneath a heavy quilt. It got so cold here in the valley at night, while it was nearly overwhelmingly hot during the day. Asami bathed himself then redressed before joining Akihito in a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Doing the hula, hula dance_

* * *

The next two weeks were spent battleing the Dark elves and their allies. Akihito was kept during these two weeks by the Fire fruit Asami fed to him as the young Sun elf still needed much rest to recover from the six months of hell. Thanks too the Fire fruit and the consistent rest, Akihito's tiny body regained it's form which was of course still tiny as hell. Asami enjoyed the sight of his mate and wife's little body regaining it's baby fat back and was constantly pinching it. Much to Akihito's annoyance once the twelve year old finally woke from his healing sleep.

Now that Akihito was awake, Asami gave him a tour of the camp and introduced him to all the solders. Who all fell in love with the tiny mute prince at first sight. Akihito quickly made friends with everyone and soon he the boy could almost always be found in the largest of all the tents, located in the middle of the camp. The canteen. Either eating or helping the cook with the meals. Much to everyone's relief. The cook was by no means worthy of that title as the food he produced was not fit for even a dung beetle. Kei, who was a great cook was far to busy with his duties to cook for the entire camp and so everyone had been stuck with what the cook made. Now that Akihito was there, the boy made sure to prepare the meals himself and had turned now former cook into his assistant. Akihito often wandered into the forest for ingredients for the meals. Always well guarded of course. The few times Akihito could not be found in the canteen or the forest, he could be found at the stables with his husband.

Asami had decided that it was time that his wife learned to ride a horse. Normally one would began learning to ride at the age of six but Akihito had been so small at that age, the same size he had been when he was three, that Asami had decided to wait till the little blond grew. Sadly over the years, the blond hadn't grown much. Now at the age of twelve, Akihito stood no taller then the average six year old elf. Four foot four. Asami believed that Akihito would stay this height for the rest of his life even though he had yet to reach puberty, a time most elves would be growing taller at an exceptional rate. When Kazumi had reach the age of fifteen, he had stood at a height of seven foot eight. Not a rare thing for an elf but not a very common height either. Kei had reached a height of six foot ten by the age of fifteen and Asami... Asami now stood at a seven foot two. The difference in their height concerned Asami as he worried how it would effect his and Akihito's more intimate moments when such a time came. Asami was very worried he would end up crushing his diminutive wife.

Asami was pulled from his thoughts as loud whinnies filled the air. Akihito grinned wide and ran up to the fence that surrounded the open space set up for the horses outside the stables. More friends of Akihito's. Akihito jumped over the fence and began to pet and kiss the horses that ran over to greet him. He held out his hands and the horses carefully took the sugar cubes that could be found in those wee hands. After a few moments a huge raven haired horse trotted over. The others made way for him as if he was some kind of god, which the dark horse thought he was. He bowed deeply to Akihito and Akihito bowed back. Asami shook his head at the sight. Akihito held out a large carrot and Midnight, the raven haired horse took it with even greater care then the other horse had. Midnight brushed his nose against the arm Asami had around Akihito then he shoved it off the boy. Midnight then pushed his way in between the two elves. Asami rolled his eyes. Never in his life had it occurred to him that he would have to fight over his wife and mate with a damn horse. Midnight picked Akihito up by the back of his tunic and trotted over to light brown horse by the name of Cinnamon. For a bit both horses stayed still as the waited to see if Akihito would be cooperative today or not. Akihito loved to ride but there were some days that he just refused to comply and would go limp and would be unable to stay on a horse. He would do this until Asami would give in and climb a top of Midnight with Akihito seated before him. Today, however was not one of those days. Akihito cheerfully let Midnight place him on top of Cinnamon. Cinnamon carefully trotted around. Once he was satisfied, Midnight returned to Asami's side. He nudged the Fire elf and Asami chuckled. "Oh so now you want me?" The horse nudged him.

Midnight had been his companion for the last ten years. Back when Asami was just a little boy of five, Dark elves had broken into the palace. Their goal was the horses that the royal family loved and cherished so much. Weather they had wanted to use the horses, simply kill them or eat them was something no one knew to this day. The guards on watched had been killed while trying to save the horses. Fortunately more guards had arrived to prevent the Dark elves escape with the horses though none had been captured as they had all terminated their lives when they realized that defeat had come upon them and they would be taken prisoner. Luckily none of the horses had been killed that night but many had been injured. Midnight's mother was one of the ones to be hurt. The injuries and the excitement had caused Lightning to go into an early labour. It had taken many painful and worried filled hours before Midnight slid out of his mother and right into a five year old Asami's arms. Horse and elf had been inseparable ever since. Even when Asami was at school, Midnight had gone with him. It wasn't until Akihito came along that their relationship changed. Not that Akihito came between them. Opposite. The boy made their relationship stronger. Akihito was the only other one than Asami that Midnight would allow to ride him. The horse had also taken to teasing Asami by pushing him away and showing favoritism to Akihito. Asami wasn't hurt by any of this of curse. He was glad that the two got along so well.

Akihito challenged Asami to a race and so the next few hours were spent running around the fenced area and the camp. Akihito of course won. Not that Asami and Midnight had let. The boy was actually a very skilled rider. It was as they were returning to the stables that Asami received the worst shock of his life. Akihito and Cinnamon were ahead of him and Midnight when suddenly, Cinnamon reared up on his hind legs and Akihito was thrown from his back. Terror the likes of which Asami had never felt before raced through his veins and he thought that his heart had stopped beating. Asami sat shocked as Akihito landed right into his out stretched hands as if that had been the goal when he'd been thrown. He was further shocked by the laughter filling his and Akihito's mental connection and shinning in Akihito's hazel eyes. The boy's pretty little mouth opened on his silent laughter. Asami pulled himself together and scowled down at his wife. **"What about just happened is funny Akihito?"**

 **"It was fun, Ryu! Just like I thought it would be!"**

Asami's frown deepened. **"Akihito are you telling me that you wanted to be thrown from Cinnamon's back?"**

 **"Yup!"** Akihito replied happily, unaware of the anger burning in Asami's eyes. Without a word he dismounted from Midnight's back and threw Akihito over his broad shoulder. He made his way to the tent that he, Akihito, Kei and Kazumi shared. He tossed Akihito onto their bed and then proceeded to strip the blond of his clothing. He then pulled the boy over his lap. The spanking he delivered to the pert little bottom of Akihito's was no where near as gentle as the one he had delivered all those years ago the day Akihito had shoved Kei. No this spanking left Akihito's behind beautifully bruised.

When he finished, Asami had Akihito kneel before him so that they were face to face. He wiped the tears form those cute chubby cheeks. " **Akihito, being thrown from a horse is no laughing matter. It is NOT a fun game. You could have been severely injured. Worse you could have died. Do you want to die Akihito?"**

 **"NO!"** Akihito shook his head.

 **"Good. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."** Asami pulled Akihito in for a tight hug. "Never do that again, Akihito."

 **"I wont. I'm sorry Ryuichi for doing that and scaring you."**

 **"I know and I for give you."** Asami pulled back to look Akihito in the eye. "However, your punishment is not over yet." Asami bent Akihito over the desk then picked a riding crop. It was a beautiful work of art and made of the best leather. Asami had never put it to use as elves didn't believe in using such things but it had caught his eye non the less when he had seen it while visiting a neighbouring kingdom. Asami brought the crop down on Akihito's plump bubble but. The boy cried out but Asami knew that it was more from the sting against his bruised bottom than from anything else. The crop had not landed hard enough to even leave a red mark.

 **"Go stand in the corner Akihito."** Akihito did as told. He spent the rest of the day there, leaving only when he had to go potty. He even ate in the corner. No one other than Kei, Asami and Kazumi was allowed to enter the tent. When the day grew dark and a chill settled in the air, Akihito felt the brush of fabric fall over his head and settle on his shoulders. He brought the overly large tunic to his nose and inhaled the scent of his husband. He turned to see Asami sitting at his desk with his upper half now bare. A smile crossed his lips at the thoughtful act. Akihito's eyes roamed over his husband's body. It was a work of art. Asami could easily pass for a god. He was tall and muscular. Akihito found himself picturing Asami in his pitch black armour sitting on top of Midnight as he rode into battle. He was always so beautiful, handsome like that. Akihito wondered if he could one day join his husband in battle. Truly down deep in his heart, Akihito longed to ride into battle at his husband's side.


	6. Virgin

Akihito raced to the camp entrance. His little body was shaking with the excitement that he felt. Today, their camp was gaining three new members; Lui Feilong, Lui Yoh and Kuroda Shinji. By the time the little elf had made it to the camp's entrance, the three had already dismounted their horses. Seeing him, Feilong's little dragon companion, Tao flew over to him and settled down on his shoulder. His long tail winding around the elf's neck in a hug. "Hello Ki! I have missed you." Tao's forked tongue fluttered over Akihito's cheek in a dragon kiss.

Akihito patted the little dragon on the head affectionately. The little elf then ran over to the three new arrivals. He threw his arms around Feilong and pressed a sweet kiss to the boy's soft cheek. It had only been a month since he had last seen the older boy. Last month, the fairy prince had finally married his long time lover, Yoh. There had been many who had opposed the the marriage, including Fei's parents. Yoh wasn't of high class nor was he a fairy. Yoh was one of the last minotaurs still alive. Akihito and Asami had attended the wedding as supporters of the couple. It had been a beautiful ceremony despite all the disapproval hanging over it. Though Akihito was of the opinion that his own wedding was far more prettier. His had been the prettiest wedding ever!

Next the little elf hugged Yoh and Shinji, happy to see them as well. It had been some time since he had seen his cousin by marriage, Kuroda Shinji. He was fond of the older elf and he was kind and very smart. Sometimes, Akihito wondered who was smarter. Kei or Shinji? In the end it didn't matter as the two made a formidable duo.

* * *

~VF~

* * *

The wedding was a simple affair. Neither the groom or bride were ones for extrgavince. Akihito clapped and cheered as Shinji the groom and Kei the bride kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The couple moved from the alter where Asami had wedded them and made their way to the large tent where a feast was waiting for them. A feast that Akihito had insisted on preparing himself and he had truly out done himself. If he did say so himself. There was dancing and laughter as the night wore on and on. Soon little Akihito was tired and could no longer keep his pretty hazel eyes open.

With a large yawn stretching his mouth wide, Akihito left the pary and made his way back to the tent that he shared with Asami, Kei and Kazumi. No not with Kei. Not anymore. Now that Kei and Shinji had married, the couple will have a tent of their own. It would only be Asami, Kazumi and him now. A little frown appeared between Akihito's blond brows. He wasn't sure how he felt about this change.

Akihito arrived at the tent and stepped inside. His little feet haulted as he caught sight of something shocking. Mikhail was on his knees before Kazumi and Kazumi's privates were in Mikhail's mouth. Not understanding what was happening, Akihito ran from the tent is search of his husband, Asami. When he finally found the elf prince, Akihito was frantic. He grabbed a hold Asami's hand and dragged the older elf back to their tent. Asami took in the scene before him with a raised brow. He scooped up Akihito and left the tent behind. That night Akihito and Asami slept in the horse pen with nothing but the stars above them. When moring came, Asami preformed another wedding and Akihito pouted as he lost another tent mate.

* * *

~VF~

* * *

Akihito hid behind a stack of crates. He looked all around and when he was sure that no one was watching he ran for Kei and Shinji's tent. He snickered as sank down on his knees between the tent and the supply cart. This was going to be the best prank ever! Making sure that no one would see him, Akihito entered the tent. Akihito set down his little bag of tricks down. He was unaware of the two who were laying bed until he heard a moan. Akihito spun around just in time to see Shinji roll over and pull Kei down onto him. Akihito's little hazel eyes widened as he watched Shinji's privates sink into Kei's bottom. Terrified by what was happening, all the little elf could do, was stand there and watch. He was unaware of the distress call he had menatlealy sent out to his mate. Even as Asami came in and scooped him up into his strong arms, all he could see were the two on the bed and Shinji's privates disappearing inside Kei.

Asami carried a silent and trembling Akihito to their tent. He called for one of the men to bring water and fill their bathing tub. Once the tub was full, Asami heated the water with his Fire magic and place the still trembling Akihito into the warm water. He let out a deep sigh left the Fire elf's mouth. Usually one would began to learn about sex at the age of twelve, just before puberty started so that they would not be scared by the changes in their body. Once puberty started and hormones began to rage, causing them to want to mate, they would learn about how actually have sex and would learn what they liked and didn't like. Classes would be given about how to defend against rape, how to care for ones partners, anything and everything about sex would be taught. All to prepare them for life. Some would find partners to experiment with while others would use mannequins. Asami was of the latter as his sexual tastes ran toward certain things in which one should master before doing to another living being. Thankfully Asami learned fast and had mastered his tastes before he became of age and graduated from school.

However Akihito hadn't learned any of that. Instead, Akihito had locked himself away in his bedroom in a severer depressed state. Then he had come to live at the camp. Akihito was three years past the time to start learning about sex. When Akihito had discovered Kazumi and Mikhail, Asami had simply explained it as Kazumi's way of proposing to Mikhail and the naïve fifteen year old had accepted it. Now with this latest incident, Asami couldn't get away with such a lame explanation. Asami brushed Akihito's hair back from his forehead as his little eyes fluttered closed, calmed by the soothing bath. He carried the tiny Sun elf from the bath and laid him, now dry, down on their bed. He really wasn't looking forward to explaining about sex to his tiny prince.

* * *

~VF~

* * *

He made a mistake. A very big mistake. Asami had put off explaining to Akihito about sex and now it was coming back to haunt him. Akihito looked up at him in fear, not understanding what was going on. Tears filled his pretty little hazel eyes **. "Shh, shh. Akihito. It's all right."** Asami hugged the tiny Sun elf to his chest. **"This is normal Akihito."** Asami picked Akihito up and carried him from the food tent and back to their own. With every step, Akihito's little hard cock brushed against his hip and the boy whimpered. When they entered the tent, Asami stripped both himself and Akihtito down to their skin.

He placed a hand on Akihito's little cock and the boy backed away. **"It's okay Akihito. See watch."** Asami placed his hand on his own cock and began to stroke himself.

Akihito's eyes widened as Asami's flesh harden and grew in size. He pointed at Asami. **"You're sick too!"**

 **"No Akihito. I am not sick and neither are you. This is normal. Akihito you and I are boys and as such our private parts do this. When your penis becomes like this, it means that you are ready to mate. Like what Kei and Shinji were doing that day in their tent. Like what you saw Mikhail and Kazumi doing. Would you like to try with me? I promise that it will feel good. Very good."**

Akihito hesitated for a moment before taking Asami's out stretched hand. Asami settled the smaller elf between his legs, back pressed against his front. Asami took out a small packet of lube he had stored away in his clothing chest and lubed up both their cocks. His large hands cupped both of them and he began stroke them both tentivly. Akihito whimpered at first but soon his sweet little moans were filling Asami's head. Akihito's tiny hands joined his and the boy began to pant.

 **"Ryu, it feels good."**

 **"I told you didn't I?"**

Akihito's body shuddered and a white stream shot out of of his little penis. He looked up at Asami and the elf prince chuckled. He turned Akihito around so that they were facing each other and pressed a soft kiss to the little blond's head. Asami pressed a lub and cum coated finger against Akihito's bottom. He pressed against the puckered hole then released the pressure. Again and again Asami did this until Akihito's hole relaxed and he was able to enter. Slowly he pressed the finger inward until the whole finger was swallowed by Akihito's hungry little hole. Asami tentivly thrusted his finger in and out. **"Does it hurt, baby?"** Akihito shook his head no.

Asami pressed a second finger into his little Sun elf. Akihito whimpered at the uncomfortable stretch but soon he was pressing against Asami's hand, wanting more. As Asami thrusted his fingers in and out, Akihito moved to meet each thrust. He was panting again and moaning into Asami's mind. Asking for more. Asami worked another finger in and Akihito went nuts. His little body took over the pace from Asami. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and began to bounce up and down on Asami's fingers. Akihito threw his head back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Asami felt warm liquid splash against his stomach. Akihito went limp against him.

Asami added more lub over his cock before lining himself up with Akihito's lower half. With Akihito stretched out and relaxed after his two orgasms, it was easy for him to enter his boy. When Asami felt himself hilt inside of Akihito, his eyes went wide. He lifted Akihito up then lowered him back down. Sure enough, his tiny sixteen year old, four foot four mate had just accepted his entire length and at seven foot two, Asami was not small by any means. Asami chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Akihito was exceptional but damn!

Akihito wiggled and pinched Asami's arm. **"Want me to get going, huh?"** Akihito nodded and Asami chuckled. Laying down on his back, Asami showed Akihito how to ride him. It was obvious by the look on Akihito's face that he was greatly enjoying himself. Asami wrapped his hand around Akihito little cock and began to stoke it. Akihito's body shuddered and he was climaxing again into Asami's hand. Akihito's body went limp again and Asami had to take over. He rolled Akihito onto his back and held the tiny elf still as he thrust himself into his little wife. He pounded into Akihito and the boy loved every moment of it. He came a fourth time, taking Asami with him.


	7. The Water

**A big thank you to Nawel-chan for all her hard work!**

* * *

Over the last two years the army had grown. Tripling it's already large size. The Dark Elfs had formed an army and were attaking villiages in droves. They left no race untouched but for those pledging allegence to them. The violent attacks had kings and queens all over, in a panic. Stricken with fear, the kings and queens began drafting any and all able persons into their armies and sending them off to battle. These new soldiers received little to no training. Many were far too young to be going off to battle and the rate of deaths for these soldiers were numbering far too high. Concerned for these soldiers, the Elven Prince, Asami Ryuichi called for an audiance of all the races unallied with the Dark Elfs. It didn't take long for the prince to convince the rulers of these races to form an alliance. The drafting stopped and recrutment centers were set up so that persons of age could sign up and join the fight against the Dark Elfs and their allies. The new recruits were sent off to training camps run by the Minatore Millitary Acadamy.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

A few months ago, their camp moved. Soon after arriving at their new location, Akihito had discoverd the beautiful lake. He loved to go down there to swim and pick flowers. Asami often watched his tiny wife from the hill that over looked the lake. Today like so many other days, had the small Sun Elf picking flowers down by the lake. A giggle filled Asami's mind as a pretty blue butterfly landed on Akihito's nose. A croak sounded and the little elf turned to see a frog sitting on a lilly pad. Silent laughter left Akihito as he watched the colorful fish play in the lake, putting on a special show just for him. When a bell sounded, Akihito ran up the hill as fast as he could. It was time to make dinner. The pretty blue butterfly was still sitting on his nose.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

Akihito poured the buckets of hot water into the giant bathing tub. Next he poured a generous amount of his favorite soap in. This was a very special soap. It smelled of cherry blossoms and lavander. His husband had made the soap just for him. A sweet smile formed on his rosy lips as the soap began to form bubbles that filled the tub. Akihito stripped himself of his clothing and hopped into the water, splashing and playing with the bubbles.

When he heard footsteps entering the tent, he ducked beneath the water. He held his breath and waited. The footsteps drew nearer. He heard the rustling sound of clothing being removed and falling to the floor. The footsteps trailed around the tub.

"Where oh where can my little Akihito be?"

Akihito sprang from the water, giggling silently. He launched himself at the other elf and landed right in the loving arms of his husband. Elven Prince, Asami Ryuichi. Asami pressed kisses to his tiny wife's face, neck and chest. Making the little Sun Elf giggle and squrem. Smilling, Asami climbed into the awaiting water, settling Akihito on his lap, facing each other. Akihito rested his head against Asami's chest and relaxed. However, he didn't stay that way for long. His little hands soon began to play with the soft length resting against his husband's thigh. Asami smiled. His wife was such a lusty thing. Which suited him just fine because he was a lusty thing too.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

The lake looked different than it usually did. Instead of the beautiful crystal blue, it looked almost like liquid silver. Curious, Akihito approached the lake. Steatching one hand out, he reached for the water's surface. Only to jump back when he was met, not with the water's surface but instead another hand. Akihito's wide hazel eyes took in the sight of the boy that now revealed himself. He was pretty with dark hair and cheerful, laughing brown eyes. The boy swam to the edge of the lake. He was soon joined by another boy, this one with blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi! My name is Kou and this is my brother, Takato. Would you like to play with us?"

Akihito nodded his head eagerly. Grateful for someone to play with. He stripped down to his underthings and ran head long for the lake and jumped in. The three boys laughed and played, never paying any attention to the fact that there were no fish, or frogs. Not even a single bird or butterfly could be seen for miles.

The bell for the evening chores rang and reluctantly, Akihito climbed from the lake. He had so much fun today that he was reluctant to return to the camp. He nodded his head, agreeing to meet his two new friends at the lake the following day.

"Now you can't tell anyone about us. Okay?"

Akihito agreed, not giving another thought about the strange request. He ran up the hill to begin the evening meal.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

Akihito loved his two new best friends. They were so much fun and they never complained about the fact that he never spoke. He'd been beyond amazed when he discovered that the two boys had long shimmering tails. They were mermaids! Well actually, meremen. Akihito was so happy that he never paid any attention to all the times he blacked out while playing with Kou and Takato. He paid no mind to the bruises and the strange wounds littering his body. All he knew was that Kou and Takato were the bestest friends in the whole world. Far better than that stupid Ryuichi and his two idiot pails, Kei and Kazumi.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

There was something wrong with Akihito. He had been acting strange for the last few months. He would disappear for hours at a time. He no longer did any of his camp chores. Not even the cooking, which he loved so much. He took to wearing long sleeved tunics even though it was the middle of the summer. At one point Akihito had given Kazumi a note that told the giant Earth Elf that he was good for nothing and that he was just a dumb giant. Things had really taken a turn for the worse when Akihito attacked Kei, beating the older elf bloody. It had taken four men to pull the tiny elf off of Kei. Thinking that this was a late blooming rebelious stage, Asami had taken Akihito back to their tent. He took the leather riding crop to the boy's backside. When the punishment was over, Akihito had given Asami a dirty glare and then the eighteen year old elf had run from the tent.

Three days later they still could not find Akihito. Asami was scared and nearly losing his mind in his fear and worry. His little wife was out there on his own and unprotected. Unable to communicate with others. He could be hurt or dying. For what had to be the hundredth time, Asami searched the lake that Akihito loved so much. Like all the times before, Akihito was nowhere to be found. Kazumi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and took him back to his tent. Staying with him until he fell asleep.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

Akihito was so tired but he could not sleep. They wouldn't let him. His bleary hazel eyes blinked up at his friends Takato and Kou. They looked different from before. Their skin was a sickly silver color now and their teeth were razor sharp. The way they treated him was different than before as well. They gripped him painfully, their fingers sinking deeply into his skin. They would hit him so hard that he would scream. That was when they would sink their razor sharp teeth into his flesh. Sometimes tearing it away from his body. Akihito flinched away when Kou swam over to him.

"Don't worry little elf. You won't remember this." Kou's teeth sank deeply into the side of Akihito's neck. He pulled his head back, tearing the elf's flesh away. Blood floated out into the water, surrounding Akihito. The tiny elf let out a terrified whimper.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

Shouts woke Asami from his restliss sleep. The Fire Elf rushed from his tent and down to the lake where the shouting had come from. There, laying at the edge of the lake was Akihito. Asami rushed to his unconsious wife's side. His heart beat heavily in his chest as he picked up Akihito and carried him back to the camp and their tent. Kei and Kazumi right on his heals. Asami stripped Akihito of his wet clothing and swore at the sight that greeted him. Gently, he laid his injured wife down on their bed. Kei knelt down next to Akihito and examined his wounds.

"Ryuichi, these are Merefolk bites."

"But why would they attack one of us? They are a part of the alliance." Kazumi pointed out.

"Look here." Kei pointed to one of the bites, along its edge were traces of sick looking silver liquid.

"Fuck! Kazumi, take some men and secure the lake. Kei, send spies to the Merefolk kingdom. I want to know if they have betrayed us or if these were rogue Merefolk."

The two elf's nodded and left the tent. Asami filled the giant bathing tub with warm water and stripped from his clothing. He picked Akihito up and settled into the water. Pressing a kiss to the top of Akihito's head, Asami sent his Fire Magic into the small Sun Elf's body. These Merefolk had allied themselves with the Dark and that meant that they had infected Akihito. For a Sun Elf, that meant death if it wasn't taken care of. Akihito's body jerked as the poison was burned away.

Hazel eyes blinked open and looked up at Asami. Asami smiled down at his wife. Akihito turned in his arms and sobbed into his chest. Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito and held him tightly, whispering soothing words into their mental connection. Flashes of what had been happening to Akihito over the last few months filtered into their connection. His baby had been through hell.

* * *

Elfling

* * *

The water was a sickly silver. The Dark had infected it and the surrounding land. Asami waved a hand towards the water, setting it ablaze. The water burned for hours and Kei, Kazumi, Asami and Akihito stood by, watching it. When the Dark had been burned out of the lake, all the water was gone, having been destroyed by the Dark's poison. Looking down into the now empty lake, they found two Meremen. Asami cast a wall of fire around the two Meremen. They withered and screamed in pain as their bodies began to dry out. Akihito barried his head into Asami's side. After all that had been done to him, he was still fond of Kou and Takato. Asami held Akihito close. He would rather that he did not witness this but he'd be damned if he ever let his mate out of his line of sight ever again. When the two Meremen were dead, Asami had a couple of soldiers take the bodies away so that they could be cremated and cast to the wind.

A fluttering caught their attention. A pretty blue butterfly doing it's very best to fly. It landed on Akihito's nose, much like it had so many days before. The butterfly, like the land and the lake and so many other creatures in the area, was dying of the Dark's poison. Akihito began to sob, his little body shaking with each tear. A golden glow began to emit from his tiny body. Kazumi and Kei surrounded the Sun Elf from prying eyes while Asami dismissed the other men from the area. Steams of sickly silver poison shot from the ground and all the living beings that had been infected. Once the poison was gone, rain began to fall. Clensing the land and filling the empty lake. Fish began to swim and play. Frogs sat on lilly pads, birds sang and bugs buzzed by. A rainbow appeared in the sky as life returned to the lake. Akihito had done it. Healing the land and its inhabitants with his Sun Elf Magic.

The blue butterfly, sitting on Akihito's nose took a deep breath and fluttered its wings as its health returned. As its wings continued to flutter, the blue coloring faded. Becoming a beautiful gold color with golden flames flowing from the tips of the wings. The butterfly had never been a pretty blue butterfly but a Sun Butterfly in desguise. Sun Butterflys had not been seen in thousands of years. Having died off when with the Sun Elfs. The butterfly pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead, pledging itself as his companion forever. The gold and flames faded as the butterfly reclamed its desguise as a blue butterfly.

"So what are you going to name your new companion, Akihito?"

Akihito looked up at Asami, a smile on his face. The butterfly still sitting on his nose.

"Nikki"


	8. Lingerie

Akihito smiled as he hopped through the market place. It had been so long since he had last been in a town, that it was like being in an alternate world. Everywhere he looked he saw more people then he could ever remember seeing and there were so many bright colors. Akihito stopped at every stall and ate every kind of food he could find. He was having so much fun. This was the first time in months that his husband had allowed him out of his sight. Ryuichi had taken that Meremen incident hard.

He was busy nibbling a rather yummy strawberry when he saw it. It was different from all the other stalls that he had seen. Set slightly back from the road with a small house behind it, it was the last stall in the market. Akihito's wide hazel eyes took in the beautiful clothing. They can in many different colors and lengths. Some barely even covered the mannequins properly. Finishing his strawberry in one bite, Akihito ran over to this mysterious stall.

There were many women at the stall, some accompanied by gentlemen. They were discussing which would look best on them. Akihito listened closely, trying to determine just what these unusual clothes were used for. All he could determine is that it was called lingerie. Confused, Akihito turned his attention to the butterfly sitting upon his nose.

"Nikki, do you know what lingerie is?"

"I believe it is special clothing one wears in the bedroom."

"Like sleeping tunics?"

"No baby boy, lingerie is worn to appeal to one's mate."

Akihito's hazel eyes widened, worry filling them. "Does that mean one is unattractive if they don't wear it? Am I not attractive to Ryu?!"

Nikki fluttered her wings, trying to calm the young elf. "Akihito, Ryu would find you attractive if you wore a potato sack. You have nothing to fear." Nikki pressed a tender kiss to Akihito's forehead. "Lingerie just enhances what's there."

"Do you think that Ryu would like something like this?"

"If it's on you? Most definitely. Does one interest you?"

Akihito eyed the lingerie but they were all so wonderful that he just couldn't choose. His attention was caught by the door to the small house opening. An older woman wearing a rather grumpy expression exited and made her way over to the stall. She dutifully helped the women with their selections all while still looking like she was sucking on lemons and smelt something very foul. When all the others were gone, she began to clean up and put things away. Akihito knocked on the wooden table in hopes of getting her attention. She turned at the sound. When her eyes lit upon the small elf, her sour look turned even more sour. If that were even possible.

"What are you doing here? Children don't belong here. Shoo." She waved her hand at Akihito in a dismissing motion.

Akihito just tilted his head to one side. He reached into the picket of his cloak, wanting to show the woman that though he was small, he wasn't a child. She grumbled beneath her breath, grabbed a large bucket and dumped it over Akihito's head. The ice cold water froze the tiny elf on the spot. Enraged, Nikki flew up from her spot on Akihito's nose and straight at the woman's face. Akihito could hear the profanities that the butterfly was shouting at the woman through their mental link.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

"No you foolish chit! Get over here and kill this horrible bug!"

The young woman rushed to the older woman's side. She reached out and caught the angry butterfly between both hands. Akihito's heart skipped a beat and tears began to fall from sad hazel eyes. The young woman opened her hands and out popped the butterfly.

"Nikki!"

The butterfly flew over to Akihito, landing majestically on Akihito's tiny nose. "I'm alright little one. She never intended to hurt me. This young woman is gentle of heart." Nikki pressed a sweet kiss to his nose.

The young woman's gaze had followed Nikki. When she saw Akihito standing there soaking wet and trembling, her cornflower blue eyes widened with horror. She rushed to Akihito's side, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. She gave an angry look towards the older woman before she escorted Akihito into the small house. She gave him dry clothing and yummy hot chocolate.

"Hello, small one. My name is Heather. You?"

Akihito pulled out his wet notepad and carefully wrote out his name.

"Akihito? That's a lovely name. Did you find anything to your liking in the stall? I have some more in here if you would like to look.

Akihito nodded enthusiastically. Smiling, she held out a hand and Akihito took it. They made their way through the house. Every room held more of the amazing clothing. It was when they were entering the very last room, an hour later that Akihito found what he was looking for. He looked up at Heather and pointed to the outfit. The young woman smiled brightly.

* * *

*Elfling*

* * *

"Akihito... it's time for a bath." Asami sing songed into their mental link. Ever since the incident with Kou and Takato, Akihito had a hard time with water. Asami often had to chase Akihito around just to take a simple sponge bath. So when he received Akihito's reply, he was shocked.

"No! I want to take it by myself. I'm already in the water. You go take your bath somewhere else."

With one dark brow raised, Asami wandered into the bathing area. Sure enough, there sat his little Akihito in apt he tub filled to the brim with water and bubbles.

"Can't I join you?"

"No."

Akihito glared at him and Asami backed away, hands raised in a placating gesture.

When he returned to the tent an hour and a half later, he found it softly lit with candles smelling of berries. Asami smiled, they were the candles Akihito had made. He made his way to the sleeping area in search of his tiny wife. Asami was stopped in his tracks by the sight that greeted him.

Akihito was lounging on his side atop the bed. Blue roses with red tiled petals, the royal roses of the Elven Kingdom, formed wreaths around his cute bunny ears. His beautiful blond hair had grown long over the last few years and now hung around his waist in a wild mass if curls. His beautiful hazel eyes were lined with black khol and his lips were painted a ruby red. A delicate blush decorated his cheeks. Around his neck was a black lace collar. The black lace trailed down to cross over his chest, hiding those delicious nipples from Asami's view. The lace hugged Akihito's sides to come up around his hips to cover his cute little privates. On the back of the lace collar was a delicate silver chain that trailed down his back to between his thighs. Asami realized that the chain was the only thing keeping the lace in place. Akihito was a mouth watering sight to behold.

Akihito moved to his knees and crawled to the foot of the bed. He beckoned Asami forward. Small hands found their way beneath his tunic. Caressing the strong muscles they found there. Slowly Akihito's hands moved upward, pushing Asami's tunic up. His red tinted lips following the path his hands took. Akihito stood on tip toe and Asami leaned down to meet those lush lips. Asami pulled Akihito up and the smaller elf wrapped his legs tightly around Asami's hips. Asami fell to the bed, careful to not crush Akihito. Asami's hands ran along the edges of the lace, dipping just beneath to tease. Asami nibbled his way down, leaving marks on the way.

Asami flipped them over so that Akihito was on top. Akihito giggled as he removed Asami's clothing, kissing all the skin that he exposed. When those lips closed around Asami's length, it was all Asami could do to not come on the spot. Akihito slowly worked his way down Asami's length until his nose was hurried in Asami's hairless groin. How his tiny wife ever managed to take all of him into his mouth, Asami could never figure out.

Akihito released Asami with an loud pop. Akihito crawled up Asami until he was lined up with Asami's length. Akihito raised himself up then slowly lowered himself down until Asami hilted inside him. Akihito's pace was slow and steady. His beautiful hazel eyes never left Asami's golden gaze. Asami's hands came up to cup Akihito's cute, lush bottom. He gave a squeeze to the fuzzy bunny tail, feeling the royal roses that formed a wreath around it.

Akihito's pace began to increase. His breaths came faster and faster. Asami nudged aside the lace covering Akihito's beautiful little cock. Akihito's moan filled his head as his hand wrapped around that adorable cock. Akihito exploded into his hand with a silent scream. Asami flipped them over and began to thrust into his tiny wife with all his might. Much to Akihito's delight. Akihito came again and again and again and again. When Asami finally allowed himself relief, he held Akihito tight and whispered his love into the tiny elf's ear.

Off out of the way, sitting on a small table was a tiny blue butterfly. Eyes filled with pleasure as she watched the two elves.

* * *

*Elfling*

* * *

Six weeks later...

Akihito cuddled up into Asami. His tummy was unhappy and he had just lost all of his yummy breakfast. Strong arms wrapped tightly around him, comforting him.

* * *

the outfit Akihito is wearing is based on a real one. It belongs to those who created it


	9. A Battle to Close

Akihito sighed happily. His belly was full with delicious Fire Fruit and his body was waited from a long session of Ryu's love making. Akihito snuggled in closer to Ryu, pressing his ear against Ryu's chest. The sound of his mate's heart beating was a beautiful sound. Nikki fluttered down from where she'd been sitting at the top of the tent to Akihito's cheek. She pressed a kiss to his cheek causing him to giggle at the ticklish sensation. The night was cool but it felt so good, as the day had been unbearably hot. He didn't care for traveling through the desert.

Akihito's eyes were just closing when a shout of warning came. Ryuichi sprang from the bed and dressed in his armor. He dressed Akihito in a soft tunic then tucked him into a box that had been specially made to protect Akihito. Ryu pressed a kiss to Akihito's blond head before closing the lid.

Nikki and Akihito huddled close together and listened to the sound of the battle raging all around them. The war with the Dark Elves had gotten very bad. They had begun to attack villages. Many innocents had died and even more had lost their homes. Wanting to protect their people, kings and queens had sent soldiers to their villages to gather their people and bring them to capitals or other well protected places. People had started to join the army in droves, wanting to protect their loved ones. Now they had become bold enough to attack Prince Asami Ryuichi's army camp.

* * *

Akihito jumped when the lid of his box was removed. He looked up and met a pair of golden eyes. Ryu's hand came down to cup his face. The older elf pleased a gentle kiss to his temple.

 **"Its alright now. Everything is over with."**

* * *

In the morning, the army packed and continued their journey to Kawnöözi's castle. It was a long journey but Ryu believed that it was important that they reach the castle. They could be many things in there that could be used to aid the Dark Elves. As the marched closer, Akihito became increasingly distressed. Ryuichi kept calm by placing him asleep and feeding him Fire Magic in reassurance.


	10. Kwanöözi's Castle

The castle stood before them, towering high into the sky. Looking at it and the surrounding land, one would not be able to tell its history. Time had been kind over the last two thousand years. Trees soared high, reaching for the sky. Flowers of all colors bloomed and animals could be seen running freely.

Though beautiful, the sight did nothing to lessen the dread filling Asami and his men. Akihito lay huddled against Asami's side, shaking as the ghosts of past horrors haunted him. Asami placed a hand against Akihito's still flat tummy. Closing his eyes, he sent forth magic. He released a sigh when his magic revealed that their child slept peacefully inside the tiny Sun Elf.

Asami pressed a soft kiss to the golden head before stepping down from the wagon, Akihito in his arms. Carefully, the Fire Elf made his way to the golden magic barrier surrounding the castle itself. Akihito and Asami held up their intertwined hands and pressed it against the barrier. The light flared from gold to a pale blue. Flames kept up into the sky.

A small opening appeared, allowing Asami Akihito and the rest of their company through. The opening closed once they were all inside. Asami was relieved, his father had not been wrong. The Dark Elves had not made it inside and the barrier did indeed need to be opened by a mated Sun Elf and Fire Elf. That didn't mean the Dark Elves couldn't find their own way in.

The sight that met them on the other side of the barrier was so different from what they had seen before, that they stood in shock. Before the barrier, the land was beautiful. Flowers, trees, grass and animals were in abundance. On this side, everything was dead. Even the sun seemed to barely shine. Asami understood. It hadn't been time that had been kind to the surrounding land. It had been the magical barrier keeping the evil inside. Preventing it from being tainted.

Asami pulled Akihito tighter to him, instinctively wanting to protect his mate. He had not wanted to bring Akihito here but he didn't have much choice. This place was filled with things that the Dark Elves and their allies wanted and needed. There had been talk of Kwanöözi being resurrected. The Elven King, Asami Daisuke, his father, was not sure this was possible. When the Sun Elf, Suanna and her Fire Elf Daichi cast the death spell, Kwanöözi's death should have been permanent. But there were many powerful magics out there. If Kwanöözi's soul found a way to come back, his life could be restored and his terror could reign over the land once again.

The court yard was littered in cages containing the skeletal remains of elves. There were torture racks lining one side of the court yard, skeletons still chained to them. The other side of the court yard held pits filled with spikes. Bones lay scattered about their bottoms.

A scream of pure terror tore at Asami's head. Akihito collapsed to the ground, his body seizing. His screams continued to tear at Asami's mind even as the older elf placed a sleeping spell on the much smaller elf. It was nearly an hour before the tiny blond elf settled into a deep sleep as the terror left him. Picking a now relaxed Akihito, Asami made his way inside the castle.

They entered through the great hall. Stopping short at the sight that greeted them. The remains of a last meal sat about tables, the food long ago rotted away. There were bones, far to big to be any animal's. There were whispers that Kwanöözi and his followers were in the habit of eating elves. Cannibalism. If Asami's guess was right, then those whispers were correct.

Finding a room to use as their own was a task far harder then it should be. Skeletons littered the castle. Every last one showing a horrific suffering of their time here. In the end, Asami settled on a small library as their room. It was the only one free of horror. Kei and Kazumi quickly set up the bed so Asami could lay his beloved down. Asami set about arranging the room so it would feel comfortable and give Akihito peace in this horrible place. In the end the room resembled a slightly more comfortable version of their tent. Asami then stripped Akihito of his clothing and bathed him, cleaning off all the traveling dust and the terror still holding fast to Akihito's skin.

Pressing a kiss to Akihito's forehead, Asami crawled in next to his tiny mate. Holding him close, with one hand on the small stomach. Reassuring himself that both his beloved mate and their unborn child was fine.


	11. The Ghost of Kwanöözi Castle

_"Akiihiitoo…."_

Akihito shifted in his sleep not wanting to wake from the wonderful dream he was having. He and Ryuichi were swimming in the lake at school. They were laughing and splashing each other. The day was warm and the birds sang. Nikki was fluttering around,watching them, and laughing at their antics. It was like so many other days they had spent together; before Ryuichi had graduated and gone off to war. These were the days that he missed the most!

 _"Aaakihiiiitooo…."_

Akihito rolled away from the voice. He really didn't want to wake up.

 _"Aakihhiiitooo…."_

The voice was soft and gentle. But persistent.

 _"Akiihiitoo…."_

Akihito's pretty hazel eyes blinked open in realization. He didn't recognize this voice. It was notKei's calm voice, or Kazumi's cheerful baritone. Nor was it Ryuichi's deep voice, that did funny things to his tummy, making him hot and needy. He wanted so badly to run his hands all over his mate's strong, hard body, and his body so achingly wanted to feel his husband inside him.

No. This voice was smooth, soft, and high. Feminine. Akihito sat up on the bed and looked around him. He couldn't see anyone. He frowned. Climbing from the bed, Akihito donned the pretty, white, silk robe Ryuichi had made for him. He exited his bedroom and wandered down the hall. He didn't know for how long he had walked, when he came upon a small door.

The door creaked as he pushed it open. Beyond the door was pitch blackness. He shivered in rembrance, and fear overtook him. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself by taking deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Akihito opened his eyes and saw a bright light now lit his way, which was summoned by his magic.

Carefully, Akihito followed the stairs. Up and up, he climbed. His tiny legs were tired by the time he finally reached the top. Akihito looked at the door, frowning. There was no way to open it. His hands ran along the door's surface. It was smooth; even where the door met the wall was smooth and seamless. Frowning deeper, he began to rub his hands along the surrounding wall. It was at that moment when his hand passed over one of the stones, which sat into the wall to the left of him, that he found his way in.

One of the stones was smoother than the rest, and as his hand slid over it, the stone pushed in. The door slid upwards, disappearing into the ceiling.

A glimmering, silver light filtered out into the stairway. Quietly, Akihito wandered inside. The room was tiny. There was a tall window, too narrow for anyone to do more than stick their arm out. A pink velvet curtain hung above it and was drawn to one side, allowing light to filter in. A large, soft, white rug covered most of the stone floor. A wooden dresser sat to one side of the window, while a tiny bed sat at the other. side.

Upon the bed sat a beautiful, blonde, female elf. Her hair was long, cascading around her legs. Akihito could tell that she was not much taller than him, thus, making her well below average height for an elf. When she turned to face him, he was met with a pair of golden eyes that were so familiar to him, for he would recognize those amber eyes anywhere. She was an Asami! But how?

 _"Hello, Akihito. It is so very nice to meet you. I have waited a very long tim_ _e_ _ **,**_ _t_ _wo thousand years to be exact_ _ **,for this day.**_ _It_ _has been ages_ _since I have been able to speak to anyone. Do you know who I am?"_

 _"You are an Asami."_

 _"Yes. My name is Asami Suanna_ _, a_ _nd I am the ghost of Kwanöözi Castle."_


	12. Impending Danger

Asami searched everywhere for Akihito.

The Fire Elf had been off overseeing the cleanup and the defense of the castle. Asami had not wanted his mate to have to experience the horrid scene they had arrived to. Nor was he going to allow for his mate to be in danger by depending on a defense system that hadn't been used in over two thousand years.

It had been nearing noon when Asami had breaker for lunch. When he'd arrived back to the bedroom he shared with his mate, Asami had been shocked to find it empty. Unadulterated fear had raged through him. Kwanöözi castle was not a place for the tiny Sun Elf to wander about alone. He searched everywhere, ordering his men to search as well.

It was nearing dusk when Asami came upon a secret passage located in the west wing. Following it, he found himself in a hidden room in one of the towers thought to be empty. He stood in shock at the sight of Akihito sitting next to a young blond elven woman. She was not much taller than Akihito and had long flowing blond hair. She turned to face the doorway and Asami found him staring into eyes that matched his own.

"Aunt Suanna."

The ghostly woman smiled. _"_ _Yes my dear child. My how you look like your father. He must be proud of the young man you have become."_

"How can you be here? You died two thousand years ago."

Shanna smiled but there was no joy to it. She patted the bed. " _Please cone sit and I will tell you all."_

Asami eyed his deceased aunt for a moment. Suspicious to find her still here somehow. Frowning, he moved forward and sat down on the bed, pulling Akihito up onto his lap.

"Speak."

 _"A long time ago, this world was full of peace. There was no such thing as Dark Elves. Evil was nearly nonexistent. Then a half werewolf, half elf by the name of Kwanöözi came into power. Many believe that he only ruled for five thousand years but that is not true. He ruled for well over eight thousand._

 _"I am far older than your father, my brother Daisuki. "So i know more of the story." _ Suanna chuckled sadly. " _If I were still living I would be celebrating my ten thousand and ninety birthday next month. Many who live now are far too young to remember anything but the last of Kwanöözi's reign. In the beginning, our people were happy. Kwanöözi was a wise and kind man. Under his rule, the elven nation advanced far. Perhaps to far._

 _"Our advancements caught the interest of the other nations. This was not the problem. Trade was a good thing and we were always on good terms with everyone. No it was those strange men who came one day. They appeared from nowhere and no one knew where they had come from. Their like had never been seen before. They were smart and easily settled themselves within Kwanöözi's most trusted advisers._

 _"It started slowly. The different nations began to feud. Then war came. The three thousand years of peace under Kwanöözi were gone and the dark reign of Kwanöözi began. It had taken only five years for those strangers to ruin everything._

 _"They were evil and corrupted. Under their influence, Kwanöözi began to kidnap his own people, killing those who resisted. Using dark magic and torture taught to him by those evil men, Kwanöözi created the very first Dark Elves. This allowed the darkness of the underworld to run free over the land of the living. The sky turned black and the sun could no longer be seen. Plants and animals started to die off._

 _"Kwanöözi slaughtered many, not just his own anymore, but everyone. Those he didn't kill he turned into his Dark Elf Army. You have seen the bodies littering the castle, yes? That is all that is left of the Sun Elves he had tried to corrupt and the female Fire Elves he and his men had tried to breed. Kwanöözi and his men turned to cannibalism._

 _"My mate, Daichi and I led a rebellion against him. That was how Kwanöözi and I met. He took an unnatural liking to me. In the dead of the night, he struck. Decimating our members and taking me and Daichi prisoner. He tortured Daichi everyday for hours, but my beautiful mate never broke._

 _"So Kwanöözi started bringing me to the dungeon. He would force Daichi to watch as he raped me. It was horrible. We fought, nearly escaping a few times but we were never strong enough. We lived here for three hundred years."_

Suanna's voice broke as sobs fell from her lips. Akihito tried to pull her into a hug, but only succeeded in falling through her ghostly body. This caused Suanna to laugh. Wiping away her tears, she began to tell her story once more.

 _"It is very rare for an unmated pair to conceive a child together. It is even rarer for a child to be conceived by one mated person and one not. Yet after three hundred years, Kwanöözi had managed to do so with me. My mate and I were devastated. Our own child had died soon after being born. Due to the evil tainting the land, new life was a rare event. Newborns and young children died by the hundreds. Through our connection, we talked. It was how we kept sane while so many others died or fell into the darkness. We held nothing against the child. She was innocent. Kwanöözi's an my child was a female Fire Elf. I held her as she took her first breaths of life. I held her as she took her very last breaths just moments after being born._

 _"It was soon after that, that Daichi and I used the death spell on Kwanöözi. As he died Kwanöözi cast a curse upon Daichi and me. He entrapped my soul. Cursing me to spend my afterlife here in this tower. Separate from my soulmate. I can still hear Daichi's soul crying out in despair, even after all these years. Three hundred years of fighting to stay sane and out of the darkness, and then my mate was gone. Daichi fell into the darkness as he died._

 _"He is the one you now fight against. He was the one to kill Akihito's mother. I know all this because, even though he is corrupted and no longer remembers me, we are still connected as mates. I can see his thoughts. Not everything as some is blocked by the evil that now controls him, but enough to know things._

 _"Things like they want to bring Kwanöözi back to once again rule over the land. They have a plan to bring him back and it will work. All they need is a Sun Elf. Do not worry Ryuichi. Akihito is mated and with child so they can not use him. Nor can they use me, for I am nothing more than a spirit. There is one other however. She was the only Sun Elf to fall into the darkness. Though now a Dark Elf, she was once a Sun. It is all they need. She is already with child, already pregnant with Kwanöözi. It won't be long before he is born and darkness returns."_


	13. A Moment of Peace

**AN:**

 **Bold, itaic words are Akihito, Asami and Nikki speaking telepathically.**

 **When I use Asami, the story is from Asami's point of view. Ryuichi iis from Akihito's.**

* * *

Akihito viewed himself in the floor to ceiling mirror. He didn't think he looked any different from his usual self, yet everyone kept telling him that he was positively glowing. Ryuichi insisted that he was even mor beautiful then before and that he became more beautiful with each passing day. Akihito squinted at the mirror. Nope he didn't see it. He looked like he always did. Their compliments were welcome though and they made him feel so good about himself. Especially Ryuichi's. Whenever he and his mate were together, Ryuichi couldn't keep his hands to himself. He reminded him of something. Some kind of creature with eight arms. Akihito closed his eyes in concentration.

Octopus. That was it! Ryuichi reminded him of an octopus. Hands everywhere. Like he had more than two. Akihito giggled. He net that Ryuichi wouldn't like being compared to an octopus very much. Ryuichi had gotten so bad that they had taken to eating privately in their own bedroom. This way they would disrupt everyone else's meals when Ryuichi could no longer hold back. He would throw Akihito onto the dinning table in full view of everyone and make I've to him as others tried to eat. In truth Akihito hadn't minded. He loved when Ryuichi lost control and took him. Ryuichi often called him his "Little Lusty Bunny".

Sadly of late, love making could only take place during the evening meal. Ryuichi was so busy with defence preparations that he barely had time to breath. He often didn't come to bed. Akihito missed him and found it hard to not cling to Ryuichi when he went back to work. His only comfort was his butterfly companion, Nikki.

Today however, would be different. Today was Ryuichi's birthday. Kei and Kazumi helped him to make sure that Ryuichi wouldn't have to work all day. Early this morning, the other two elves had come to get Ryuichi so that his mate wouldn't be suspicious. They'd left breakfast out for Akihito. The little Sun Elf had slid from the bed once the door clicked shut. He'd gobbled up his breakfast then rushed to the bath. He'd used the soaps that Ryuichi favored on him. Now Akihito stood before the mirror, examining himself.

Akihito turned to the side, his hands going to his rounded belly. Six months had passed since they had learned that he was with child. Akihito was happy but there were times if he wondered if this was okay. There was a war going on. At any moment the Dark Elves could attack. They were often spotted outside the castle in the forest. It scared Akihito to no end to know that they were so close. Watching. Waiting. Akihito feared that his unborn child was in danger. Akihito kept these worries to himself. Ryuichi already had so much on his plate.

Taking a deep breath, Akihito tucked his thoughts away. Akihito moved away from the mirror and over to the bed. Where his special clothing lay. With great care, Akihito dressed. Tiny little pink panties that didn't have a bottom but instead went between his butt cheeks. Shear stockings that were held in place by a lacy black garter belt with flowers designed into the lace. A pink lace teddy that fell to his hips and hid nothing. Black ankle boots. Black bows tied at the base of his bunny ears and tail completed the ensemble.

Akihito laid on the bed as the clock struck noon. He arranged himself in a pose he hoped was sexy and waited for his husband to come.

* * *

 _ **~ELFLING~**_

* * *

Asami grinned as he walked the hall that led to his and Akihito's bedroom. A tray of food in his hand. Akihito was going to be so happy at this unexpected surprise. They hadn't been able to spend much time together lately. Perhaps he should rectify that. He was glad that Kei and Kazumi had taken over everything today, leaving him nothing to do.

Asami opened the door to the bedroom. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him. He was about to call for Akihito to come have lunch when he saw him laying on the bed. The sight of the little blond elf had Asami swallowing his tongue. Asami set the tray down on a nearby table and slowly approached the bed. Akihito was stunning in a see through teddy that stopped just above a lacy garter belt. Asami's body was hard and fighting with his leggings for freedom at the sight before him. _**"Akihito…"**_

 _ **"Ryuichi."**_ Akihito smiled and held out his arms.

Asami laid down on the bed, letting Akihito's arms wrap around him. Careful to not crush their child, Asami hugged his little mate and pressed their lips together. Akihito's lips fell open and Asami deepened the kiss. His tongue trying to dance with Akihito's tonsils. Akihito moaned and Asami was undone. He rolled Akihito onto his back. He trailed his lips down Akihito's slender neck. Biting hard to leave marks of his possession behind. He trailed lower, burying his face between breast that had swelled in preparation of their coming child. He inhaled deeply, taking in the Sun Flowers and Fire Flowers that made up Akihito's soaps. It was an intoxicating scent. Asami pulled the teddy's top down beneath Akihito's swollen breasts, plumping them up. His hands gently brushed over the soft swollen flesh. Akihito in hailed deeply.

His breasts were so sensitive lately. Sometimes they even hurt. Yet, whenever Ryuichi touched them, it felt so good. A silent sigh fell from Akihito's lips as Ryuichi took one of his nipples into his fire hot mouth. As Ryuichi began to suck, Akihito's hands fisted into that soft dark hair. Holding his husband to him. Teeth sank into the flesh surrounding the nipple in Ryuichi's mouth. Akihito screamed into their mental link. Akihito's body shook and his panties became soaked as cum leaked from him.

Asami pulled away from Akihito's breast. He took in the sexy sight before him. Akihito's hair wild, eyes black with arousal. Panties soaked with cum and breasts spilling out from his teddy. Asami was on the verge of cumming in his pants. Asami pulled the panties to one side, watching that adorable cock spring free. Asami bent and took the soft organ into his mouth, enjoying Akihito's hiss in their link and licking off all the cum that coated the little cock. Asami suckled, bit and licked until Akihito was once again hard.

Backing away, Asami filpped Akihito over. Arranging the smaller elf onto his knees with his arms out before him and one cheek pressed against the bed. Asami pushed Akihito's plump bottom up high into the air. He tugged the string between Akihito's butt cheeks away. He spread the checks wide apart and eyed the twitching pink hole. So beautiful. Growling, Asami buried his face between the plump cheeks. He in hailed the earthy scent of Akihito's body. His tongue traced up the crease, dipping into the twitching hole with each pass. Akihito was moaning into their link and begging for Asami to enter him.

Sitting back on his heals, Asami summoned lubricant. Taking a handful of the lubricant, Asami lubed up his cock before lining himself up with that beautiful twitching hole. Taking a deep breath, Asami slammed into Akihito.

 _ **"RYUICHI!"**_

 _ **"You feel so good baby. So hot and tight."**_ Asami layed his hands on Akihito's shoulders and began to pump his cock in and out with hard thrusts.

 _ **"Ahhh… Ryuichi. Oh more, please so much more!"**_

Asami pumped in harder. Reaching around to pinch and pull Akihito's nipples.

 _ **"Yes! Oh yes! Yes! YES! AHHHH! RYU!"**_ Akihito's body shook, his passage clutching at Asami. Akihito's cock twitched and cum spilled out onto the bed.

Akihito collapsed beneath Asami. Asami took a firm hold of Akihito's hips and grinded his hips against his mates ass. Asami groaned as he released his own climax into Akihito. Holding Akihito securely against him, Asami moved up the bed and rested against the headboard. Akihito on his lap and His cock still buried deep inside the smaller elf.

 _ **"Happy birthday Ryu."**_

Asami's eyes widened. A chuckle escaped him. He had been so busy that he hadn't realized what day it was. He kissed the top of Akihito's blond head. _**"Thank you baby."**_

 _ **"Are you ready for round two, Ryu?"**_

 _ **"Of course my Little Lusty Bunny."**_


End file.
